Fire and Ice
by LOVEaddictxx3
Summary: One Quidditch match can change everything, especially Ginny Weasley's life. After loosing to Draco Malfoy, her mortal enmey, in a match she is destined to be his slave for 1 month. Will feelings remain? Or will new sparks fly?
1. A Chance Encounter

_Fire and Ice_

_Chapter 1_

Ginny sat, perched in her comfortable seat in the window sill, sorting out her thoughts. She had found herself, in this very spot many times this summer. Because, unfortunately Ginny's summer had been anything but fun. She had lost Harry to Hermione, a certainly unexpected change of heart. And she was now, dealing with the fact that her father had been demoted of his job, leaving the Weasley family holding onto loose ends.

All of the stress, and heartbreak had left her torn and confused. So much to the point she had actually, began taking up the hobby of writing her thoughts down into a diary. Which after her first year, she had sworn to never do again. But, now she felt she had to express her feelings, or she might just burst. It was much easier to go about life, knowing that at least someone or some_thing _rather knew how she truly felt.

Suddenly through her endless thoughts she heard the creek of her bedroom door, being pushed gently. She turned, and found Harry standing in her doorway.

"Hey Gin" he said, gently. "Are you alright? You've seemed really out of it lately."

_Well of course I'm out of it! You git! You're the one who shattered my heart into a million little pieces over my best friend! _She wanted to scream. "I'm fine Harry, really. Just ..." the words seemed to drift off her tongue, and melt into the air surrounding the two.

"Just, what?"

Ginny sighed, frustrated. "I don't know Harry! I mean, it's not that easy being dumped over your best friend ya know?" she yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Gin-"

"No, don't. Please … I don't want to hear anymore lies Harry. I've had enough … truly I have." She said, turning her back to him and staring out the window blankly.

"But, Ginny"

Harry was now standing directly behind her, his reflection glaring down at her through the window's crystal glass. He reached out, running his fingers soothingly through her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed, just at the touch of his firm hand. He had such and effect on her. One she would never be able to explain …

"Harry …" she whispered, "Please don't do this. You're only making my feelings for you bubble up. I'm over you, and you're over me. That's it."

At this Ginny fled her room, and into the hall way, making her way down the rickety old stairs, and quickly scurried for the back door, leading to the woods behind her house. As she pushed the wooden door aside, a rush of warm summer air met her cheeks, and she smiled. _Now this is what I call peaceful. _She thought dreamily.

Suddenly she heard a loud crack, and she spun around, facing the forest. It sounded as though someone had just apperated into the thicket of trees, and shrubs but, Ginny wasn't sure. With curiosity peeling away at her insides, Ginny began walking closer to the echoing sound.

Trudging through the dirt covered earth, caked with shrubs, and small creatures scurrying about. Ginny continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon, it was dark, and Ginny had yet to find out what had created such and ear shattering crack. She had considered turning back, and just forgetting about it. But, something had kept her going, edging her on through it all.

It was when she finally made herself turn around that a sickening, eerie voice spoke throughout the stillness of the woods. Ginny, remained deathly still afraid that if she moved whoever had spoken would notice her presence. The voice spoke again, although with a harsh, demanding tone. Ginny slowly started creeping toward the voice, trying to achieve a better view.

Finally after much mangling and easing away branches Ginny found a perfect spot to spy, on the owner of the cruel voice. And she was in complete shock when she found out who it was.

"Voldermot?" Ginny whispered, eyes bulging her voice rich with disbelief.

And it was. There standing right before Ginny's very eyes, was the most cruel, vile wizard to ever walk among other wizards, or muggles alike. He strode about, a circle of hooded wizards, all of which stood straight, and tall not moving a muscle. While Voldermot was the complete opposite, as he glided through the group, an evil smile curled upon his lips.

He looked very pleased, in a very disturbing way. It was then that Ginny noticed that someone was lying motionless upon the cold, earth. His blonde hair lay strewn across his face. And a hand lay, drawn over his left arm. He laid there so still Ginny could have sworn he was dead. She almost believed he was until, a slight twitch in his fingers was seen.

Breathing a sigh of relief she continued to watch on, as Voldermot pushed at the boy's side with his foot, a look of disgust upon his face. The boy grunted, and clutched his side in pain.

"Oh, get up boy!" Voldermot drawled, shoving at his side again. When the boy did nothing but, shutter in pain, Voldermot yanked out his wand and pointed it at the weak, being before him.

"CRUCIO!" he screeched. The boy shook violently, screaming out in agonizing shrieks. Ginny cringed, and before she knew it, she found herself running out into the clearing, and screaming.

"STOP! STOP IT! CANT YOU SEE, YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!"

A sudden silence fell on the ground, as Voldermot ceased his torturing, with a lazy flick of his wand. All eyes bore on her, and the most eerie feeling ached through her veins. _What was I thinking! I'm surly going to get killed now!_

"Ah, a Weasley. Tell me dear," Voldermot cooed, running a bony finger across her cheek. "How did you find us?"

"I-I well … I … I followed this cracking sound as far into the woods as …. I could … an-and then I found this …" Ginny stuttered out, finding it increasingly harder to breath the closer Voldermot came to her.

"So you were spying?"

"No!" Ginny shrieked

"Well, It very well seems that way …"

"But, I wasn't … I just … stumbled in on this. And I saw what you were doing to this poor boy!" Ginny hissed, spitting with anger. "How can you do something like this! I'm sure he meant no harm!"

Voldermot, just smirked. "Poor? Boy? Oh, Miss Weasley have you got everything wrong."

Ginny frowned, and glanced over Voldermot's shoulder to peek at the boy. He lay across the dirt covered earth, clutching at his side in severe pain. Walking around Voldermot, Ginny found herself in an almost trance like state. She glided over towards the injured soul, and kneeled down next to him. Gently pushing aside the sweat covered locks of hair that covered his eyes, Ginny gasped.

There, eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth slightly agape, was Draco Malfoy. Ginny's worst enemy. Her eyes widened in complete shock, and she went to move, but found her feet plastered to the spot she stood. Ginny stared down at Malfoy, and realized just how helpless he truly was. And, that she was basically his only key to life at the moment.

Ginny's thoughts raced, _how am I going to get us out of here? What spell … there has to be something! _

Suddenly Draco's eyes fluttered open, looking bluer than ever, and filled with such pain and anger combined, Ginny could barely manage to hold his gaze. He blinked a few times, and began to sit up, but just as he was upright, his face contorted into pain and he fell back down against the ground.

"Don't do that … you'll just hurt yourself more" Ginny whispered

"Don't tell me what to do, Weasley" Draco hissed quietly

Ginny rolled her eyes, _exactly why should I save this prat? He hasn't done anything but cause problems for me along with my family. _But, then the thought of leaving him here to his deadly fate drifted back into her mind, and she sighed. _I suppose I'll have to save the bloody git. _

Gripping Draco's hand tightly, she cleared her mind of everything and began to visualize the warmth of her room, how open and inviting it was.

"What are you doing Weasley!" Draco demanded, trying to shake Ginny's grip loose.

"I'm saving your pathetic, arse Malfoy. So shut up" Ginny said, eyes still closed.

Draco frowned, and just before he could spill another word from his lips a whirl of wind surrounded the two, and before he knew it he was laying in Ginny's bed, eyes wide.

"Ho-how … how did you do that!" He asked, bewildered.

Ginny's eye were wide as well, filled with shock. "I-I don't know …"

Draco snorted, "How do you not know how you did that, Weasley. You apperated! Does that make any sense to you? Or is your mind to small, to comprehend the meaning?"

Ginny scowled, "I know perfectly well, what I just did! And, thanks to me … your actually alive! If I hadn't have done that, you would have been a boneless piece of-"

"I know" Draco growled, cutting Ginny off mid sentence. "Thanks …" he muttered.

"I cant believe yo-" Ginny paused. "Wait … what did you just say?"

"I said thanks, Weasley." Draco drawled. "What else do you want? Huh? An award?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're very welcome. And no I don't want an _award_" she bit back sarcastically.

"Good, cause I wouldn't give you one anyway" Draco mumbled.

Shaking her head, Ginny continued to look out the window. "So, what are we going to do with you? I'm sure Voldermot is going to come looking for you … and he obliviously knows I was the one to help you" Ginny said, not letting her gaze fall from the window. "By the way," she turned to face him. "What exactly were you doing with Voldermot anyway?" she questioned, suspiciously.

Author's Note: So … what do you think? Leave posts with your thoughts!


	2. Sparks

_Fire and Ice_

_Chapter 2_

Draco stared at her, scowling. "It's none of your business as to why Voldermot called me. Nor, should you care" he stated stubbornly.

"In my opinion," Ginny slid from the window sill, and strode over to him. "I have every right, to know why you were there. Considering … I saved your life, that is." She smirked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I'm not going to tell you Weasley, so just bloody give up already." He said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Ginny sighed, "Fine then. But, you can at least help me figure out what I'm going to do with you for the time being. Considering Voldermot could be breaking down my kitchen door at any minute."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, I'm glad you find this situation amusing!" Ginny seethed through clenched teeth, as she paced the length of her room.

Draco smirked, as Ginny continued pacing, mumbling curses under breaths. "Well, I suppose you could stay here for the night. And, just get on the train tomorrow. Since school starts tomorrow anyway." Ginny sighed, thinking of yet, another obstacle to her solution. "But, then again … my mother could find you. Or worse my father or any of my brothers, or possibly even Harry." A smirk curled upon her lips at this.

Draco immediately noticed this, and raised a questioning brow. "What is it, Weasel Bee?"

Ginny turned, "Oh … nothing. So anyway, I'll grab some blankets from the closet and you can just sleep on the floor-"

"Floor?" Draco questioned. "Um, no. You see that wont work for me." He smirked.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Well I don't care if it suits you or not. Because, there is no way that YOU are sleeping in MY bed!" she hissed, harshly.

Suddenly a knock echoed throughout the room, "Ginny? It's me Mione. Could you let me in please? I really need to talk to you." She stated, jiggling the door knob.

"Yeah! One second Mione, I'll be right there!" Ginny called out before, spinning towards Draco and yanking him up from her bed.

"What in merlins name are you doing women?" Draco seethed, yanking his hand away from Ginny's hysterical grasp.

"Well, you don't expect me to let HER know you're here, do you!" Ginny whispered, panicky ."Now, where to hide you …" Ginny mused, glancing around the room quickly. "Oh! Here, this will do!" She exclaimed, leading Draco over to her closet.

Hurriedly, she shoved him inside it, slamming the door closed. Her eyes darted over her room, scanning it for any clue that someone else had been in her room. Rushing over to her bed, she straitened out the blankets, and fluffed the pillows.

"Ginny? What's taking you?" Hermione, questioned.

"Sorry, Mione … my room was a bit of a mess" Ginny said, unlocking her door quickly and shoving it aside.

"Oh, well … I don't mind messes Ginny. I'm used to having them in the common room, as your brother loves to leaves his things strewn about" Hermione grinned, laughing lightly.

"So …" Ginny began, plopping down onto the comfort of her bed. "What is it you needed to tell me?"

Hermione looked uneasy, "Well … about that. The thing is …" she sighed, and gently took a seat next to Ginny. "Ginn, I know you're still upset about the whole … ermm … Harry situation. I … well; I suppose I just wanted to apologize. I-"

Ginny stopped her short. "Mione, there's no need to apologize … what's done is done. Harry loves you more … that's all there is too it." She sighed. "Trust me … I'm over him. I really am" Ginny looked up, and conjured up a fake smile.

"Al-alright … If you're sure?" Hermione said, slowly rising from the mattress.

"Positive" Ginny breathed, smiling for Hermione's benefit.

"Ok. I'm glad …" and with that said, she left, closing the door easily behind her.

Ginny sat on her bed, her head resting in the palm of her hand. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she bit down on her lower lip, praying for them not to fall. Glancing down, she noticed it was too late, as a small droplet cascaded down her cheek, hitting the wooden floor beneath.

"Weasel Bee?"

Ginny's head snapped up, and noticed that Draco had poked his head out from behind the closet door, and was now watching her intently. Ginny quickly ridded her eyes of tears, with the corner of her sleeve, and got up from the bed.

"Ummm … I'll just go get the blankets now" Ginny mumbled, before scurrying from the room in search of blankets.

Draco quietly, slipped out of the closet and into the openness of Ginny's room. He sat down on the edge of her bed, as millions of thoughts coursed through his mind. _Wow … she was really upset. I didn't even realize she and pot head had even dated. Maybe I should consider being nice to her … wait! What am I thinking! She's a Weasley! I bloody Weasley! I shouldn't even be talking to her! Let alone being nice to her! But … I just cant but feel sorry for the poor she weasel. I mean it's not her fault Potter has horrendous taste in females._

Suddenly the door, creaked open revealing a very, miserable Ginny. In her arms she held a bundle of mangled, multi-colored blankets, all of which had been hand sewn by Mrs. Weasley herself. She slipped inside her room, before hurriedly closing the door behind her.

Gently, she laid out a bed for herself, and without changing or saying a word, slid beneath the quilts. With a flick of her wand, the lights dimmed.

"Good night Malfoy" she said, turning on the side opposite to him.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Draco spoke up. "Look Weasley … you can have your bed If you really want. I'll sleep on the floor. It's the best I can do … considering you saved my life" he said, wearily.

Ginny sat up, and flicked the lights back on. "Your just doing this because you feel bad for me … aren't you?" she demanded, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the dim light.

"Well-"

"I don't want sympathy, Malfoy. Especially from you!" with that said, she flicked her wand the lights dimming once again.

"Look, I said thank you! I'm trying to be nice … that's hard enough! Cant you just accept it?" Draco questioned, furiously.

Ginny didn't say a word, and remained still among the quilts. Draco sighed, and peered down at her. Then flicking on the light with his wand, he quickly stooped down and scooped Ginny up into his arms.

"What the bloody hell, do you think your doing!" she screeched, gripping tight onto his shoulders. Instead of an answer he just threw her right down onto her bed but, afraid he might throw her somewhere else, she didn't loosen her grip causing him to topple down on top of her.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but, her words fell short, as she found herself falling into icy pools. Draco had the brightest eyes Ginny had ever seen, and she couldn't believe she was just now realizing how gorgeous they were. _No wonder all the girls swoon over the git … he has eyes like the ocean. _Ginny thought dreamily. She felt as if she could loose herself in them for eternity.

Suddenly out of the blue, she felt lips on her own, a heated breath beating down on her skin. And just as it began, so sudden it ended with such short notice. Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times, making sure what had just happened was actually real.

Draco's eyes darted continuously, trying to find something else to focus on besides Ginny. _Why in merlins name did I just kiss her! Now the weasel is going to think I bloody like her! _He quickly removed himself from her body, and slid into the blankets next to Ginny's bed.

Ginny remained still, not moving a muscle. _What in merlins name just happened? _Ginny was completely dazed, her eyes glazed over with shock. Slowly, she flicked her wand and the light illuminating her room, dimmed to nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Caroline. Cause, without her I probably would have never gotten around to finishing it! So, please review with your thoughts! Thanks!


	3. Long, Willfull Day

_Fire and Ice_

_Chapter 3_

The past night had left Ginny, in a state of shock and confusion. Not only had she saved Draco Malfoy's life, her worst enemy mind you, she had also received a kiss from his very lips. She knew the kiss meant absolutely nothing, it couldn't mean anything … or at least that's what she hoped. Because, deep down tearing at the inside of her stomach was the aching feeling she had actually enjoyed such a kiss.

Which in reality that particular kiss, should have never happened. His lips should have never met hers, with such desperation and lust. Now, lying on the small mattress of her room, Ginny found her thoughts stirring violently, thinking up any explanation it could to avoid further thoughts on the subject.

Then through everything, Ginny noticed Draco stirring beside her. Turning on her side she glanced over the edge of her mattress. She frowned at what her eyes revealed. There was Draco alright, but something about him was not right. He looked troubled, as if in a severe pain. His eyes were tightly shut, and he seemed to be worrying on his lower lip.

What surprised Ginny even more was the fact that, he was sleeping. I mean, he was literally in a deep state of sleep. _He must be dreaming …_ Ginny mused to herself, silently. Then, sitting up, Ginny slid from her bed and onto the floor next to him. He continued to stir, tossing and turning from side to side. Ginny watched him carefully, observing his every move.

Slowly, his thrashing began to decrease and within a few minutes he was completely still. Ginny continued to watch him, her eyes lingering on his chest, as it rose and fell. Then, without hesitation, she reached out and stroked his cheek with her middle and forefinger. He shuttered, and a small smile played across his lips.

Her fingers glided up his cheek to his forehead, brushing stray strands of hair from his eyes. They continued to skim lightly over the skin on his forehead, until to Ginny's surprise, Malfoy's eyes shot wide open.

"What do you think your doing Weasley?" Draco demanded, practically leaping up from the makeshift bed and scowling down at her.

"I-I was … ummm …"

"Well?"

"I was just …" Ginny sighed. "I don't know what came over me, just forget it." Getting up she headed for the door but, Draco easily blocked her path. He gripped her hand, and yanked her towards him.

"What were you doing?" He questioned harshly, glaring daggers into her.

She struggled to get her hand released from his grip but, he didn't budge. "Malfoy! Let go of me!" she said, angrily

"No, not until you explain to me why you were …" Draco, gulped. "Touching me." Ginny frowned, realizing how tense he seemed. Finding this the perfect time to break free, she yanked her hand from his grip.

"It doesn't matter. I told you forget it. Now, I have breakfast to attend to. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get going" she pushed past him, skimming her shoulder with his, and left.

Draco remained still, starring at the spot in which Ginny had just stood. No one, and I mean NO ONE had ever stood up to Draco, like Ginny just had. They were all to terrified, to afraid they might become dragon dung if they were to so much as lay a hand on his head. Draco's thoughts were whirling; _Who does she think she is? Disobeying me as if im a poor humble rat like herself! _

A sudden voice echoed from behind the wooden door, and Draco's eyes widened. Quickly he dove for cover, beneath the secrecy of Ginny's bed and prepared himself for a long wait if necessary. He watched as two pairs of feet, entered and walked amongst the room.

"Harry, I really don't think you should be doing this" stated a worried, timid voice.

"Hermione, I think I should know if Ginny is-"

"If Ginny is what? You don't even have an idea as to what, Ginny is doing!" Hermione hissed, clearly annoyed.

"I know she has some sort of book … a diary possibly" Harry stated, ignoring Hermione's protest and continuing to skim the room.

"And how do you know this?" Hermione demanded

"I've walked in on her a couple of times … writing in it" he replied nonchalantly

"That doesn't mean anything! Harry, you really shouldn't be going through Ginny's-"

Suddenly another pair of feet came parading into the room, although these feet bore no shoes. Meaning only one thing … Ginny was back. Draco's eyes widened, as he continued to listen in.

"Harry! Hermione! What are you doing in here?" Ginny screeched, horrified.

Harry spun around, "Oh hello Ginn, have a good night's sleep?"

"Don't pull that rubbish with me Harry Potter! Now, what in merlins name are you doing in **my** room?" she hissed, marching right up to him and glaring him in the eyes.

"I-I was just …"

"Ginny, we were just-" Hermione broke in, only to be silenced with a deadly glare from Ginny.

"Get out …" Ginny growled, furious. "I said, GET OUT!" she screamed, tears brimming in her eyes.

Harry and Hermione hurried from the room, and words of disgust were heard from down the hall. Ginny quickly ran to the door, and slammed it shut. Then without uttering a word, she fell against the door, and slid down till she reached the floor. Gently pulling her legs against her chest, she buried her head between her knees, and cried.

Draco watched as her tears glided down her cheeks, and hit the wooden floor beneath her. Watched as she continued to cry, holding herself. Slowly he crept out from under the bed, and stood up straight. At this point Ginny realized he was watching her, and promptly began to wipe her eyes.

Draco was completely shocked. I mean, here was a girl who had just moments ago stood up to a Malfoy, one who was feared highly by many students. It surprised him how quickly the girl could loose her self control, and break down. Apparently, she had been through much worse than he had suspected.

Ginny's sniffles broke the silence in the room, as she continued to wipe her tears away. She looked up, and frowned.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" she questioned, miserably.

Draco shook his head, clearing away any remotely sorrowful feeling for the girl. "Nothing." He stated firmly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and pushed herself up from the floor. Dusting off her jeans, still dirty from the night before, she stood up straight.

"Well then, I suppose we should begin planning the master plan to get you out of here, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. The sooner I get out of here, the better" he growled, plopping down upon the plush blankets in which Ginny slept.

Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you say you can't apparate?" she questioned

"Weasley, if I could apparate don't you think I would have left this ruddy old house of yours by now?" he said, with one of his trademark smirks.

"True." She stated weakly. "Well, then I suppose I could always _borrow_ Harry's invisibility cloak for a bit, and smuggle you out" she mused out loud.

Draco shrugged, and laid down against the pillow. "Fine. As long as I'm out of here by day break I'll be good".

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What ever Malfoy". Then heading over towards her dresser, she pulled open a drawer slowly, and dug around in its contents. Soon enough, she had found what she was looking for, a small blue diary. Quickly finding a quill, she perched herself within the windowsill and began to write.

Draco slowly began drifting into a state of light sleep, breathing in deep, refreshing gulps of air. Soon, his dreams swept him away into another dimension, while Ginny poured her heart out into the tiny, light blue book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden crash rang throughout the room, and Draco's eyes shot open. Mumbles of curses, rang in his ears. He rubbed his eyes, and glanced up. There, was Ginny hunched over a pile of parchment, which was strewn about the floor. She was obviously annoyed, as she snatched up each individual piece of parchment, stuffing it inside her trunk.

"What are you doing she weasel?" Draco mumbled, sitting up

Ginny jumped, and dropped all the parchment, her head flying up to her chest. She breathed heavily, "Bloody hell, Malfoy. You scared me to death! I thought you were sleeping!" she stated, beginning to gather up all of the parchment once more.

"I was, until you made all that bloody noise. So, what _are _you doing anyway?" he questioned, frowning.

"I'm packing up my belongings for Hogwarts; we're going to leave within an hour." She stated, finally collecting all the parchment from the ground.

Draco sighed, looking aggravated. "Thanks for the notice Weasley!"

"Well, you were sleeping. And, it really doesn't matter anyway. After all it's not like you have anything to bring with you" she countered, smirking.

Draco growled words of hatred and turned over on his side, facing the wall. Ginny, just ignored him, and continued packing up the rest of her things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooner than later, Ginny had finished up packing everything there was to pack, leaving her room surprisingly empty. She had sneakily snatched up Harry's invisibility cloak, and stowed it away within her knapsack. Now, sitting on the edge of her bed she began revising a plan in her head.

Draco sat lazily in the windowsill, which Ginny had found herself, very often that summer. She watched as he gazed out the window, longing to get out of this hell, she called home.

"So," Draco said, turning to face her. "When are we leaving?"

Ginny shrugged, "My mum should have been up a bit ago. I wonder what's taking her …"

Suddenly the door flew open, and Ginny lunged towards Draco, pushing him into the closet.

"Ginny, dear we're about to set off. Are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, entering the room.

"Uh, yeah mum. I'll be down in a minute, just got to make sure I've gotten everything"

"Oh, alright. I'll meet you outside by the car-"

"Car? We're taking the car?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Well, yes dear. Your father insists on giving it another chance" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Might as well, give in … you know how your father can be."

Ginny laughed lightly, "Yeah, a real pain. But, how are we going to fit all of us in one car?" she mused, frowning.

"Well Harry, Hermione, and the twins went by floo. Unfortunately your brother had a bit of a problem, and couldn't get through. So, he'll be coming with us"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What's the matter deary?" Mrs. Weasley questioned suspiciously.

Ginny shook her head, as her eyes shrunk back to their normal size. "Oh, nothing nothing. I'm fine" she said, conjuring up a fake smile.

"Alright, see you in a few moments then!" Her mother said, cheerfully bouncing out of the door.

"See you then …" Ginny mumbled.

A sudden crash rang throughout the room, and Ginny spun around to find Draco lying on the floor, covered in old cloths from Ginny's closet. She bursts out into fits of laughter, clutching her side as her laughs echoed off the walls.

"It's not funny, Weasley!" Draco snarled, throwing a pair of old trousers from his head.

Ginny just continued to laugh, harder and harder, while Draco recovered from his nasty fall. Throwing yet, _another_ pair of old tattered trousers to the floor Draco stood straight.

He looked over at Ginny, who was still laughing and glared. "Are you done Weasley?" he hissed, extremely annoyed.

Ginny gasped for air, continuing to hold her stomach. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak. "Yes Malfoy. I'm done …" she grinned, smirking.

Draco snorted, and made his way towards the door. "Where do you think your going?" Ginny demanded, following him quickly.

"To the _car_ where else?" Draco retorted, smartly

Ginny's eyes widened, "You can't go to the car! My mother will see you!"

"Then you best hurry up, and get me that cloak of yours" Draco continued, making his way down the rickety set of steps.

Ginny rummaged around inside her bag, pushing aside a few quills, along with the small blue diary, she had hidden away with the rest of her important belongings. Finally her hand collided with a soft fabric, and she yanked the cloak free.

"Here!" she shoved it into Draco's arms. "Now, hurry up and put it on!" she demanded, worrying on her lower lip.

Draco held the cloak in his hands, but proved to be doing nothing with it. He was watching Ginny's every move, the way her eyes continuously darted back and forth, and how she kept biting down on her lower lip nervously. Suddenly she turned to him, and caught her eyes with his.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, eyes bulging

"I was just-"

"Doing nothing!" she sighed, and leaned forward attempting to help the cloak over his well built body. She couldn't help but notice, how his muscles flexed ever so slightly, as her fingers trailed over his shoulders, flattening the cloak.

"Now, that's what I call improvement" she said smiling triumphantly, her eyes glazing over at what used to be Draco Malfoy but, was now thin air.

Draco chuckled sarcastically, "Alright, now can we please go Weasley? I'm getting sick of this hut." he drawled

Ginny rolled her eyes, and began making her way out to the car. "Wait up!" Draco whispered harshly, trailing behind.

Ginny smirked, _this is going to be loads of fun …_ she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review with your thoughts! Thanks!


	4. An Unagreeable Arangement

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter Four

Ginny's day had been horribly, rotten. Not to mention the long, drawn out car ride to platform 9 ¾, couldn't have been worse. For one, Draco was pressed against her the entire ride. Making it extremely hard to get even the slightest, bit comfortable. Two, Ron had kept the entire car awake, but himself of course, with his loud snoring. And to top it all off, Molly and Arthur did not stop bickering, even after they were safely on the platform.

Ginny had been more than relived, when she was finally within the Hogwarts Express, trailing behind her brother in search of Harry and Hermione. The two passed, compartment after compartment, glancing in the small privacy windows of each. Finally after what seemed like ages, they found the right one and barged right in. Unfortunately that wasn't the smartest idea.

Because, while Ginny and Ron had been prepared to see Hermione and Harry quietly chatting, they walked right into a snogging festival. There was Harry, with his hands gripping Hermione's waist quite vividly. While, Hermione's hands roamed freely under Harry's shirt. Ginny's eyes widened by the second, her heart pounded viciously inside her chest but, surprisingly she felt no tears brimming in her eyes.

Although, she was certainly angry, very much like all the other times she had walked in on the two, doing something! Anything, at all! Her hands balled up into fists, at her sides and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth viciously. Without a word, she stormed from the compartment and back into the hall way. It was then she collided with something or some_one_ rather, and fell to the floor.

Glancing up, she saw nothing but, pure thin air. But, then a familiar chuckle rang out, and Ginny's face contorted into a frown. She quickly recovered, from the fall and stood up straight, brushing the invisible dust from her cloths.

"That was not funny, Malfoy" she growled, scowling at the air before her.

Draco dropped the cloak, revealing himself struck in his usual pose. Hands crossed over his chest, the trademark smirk playing upon his lips, and his ever so slightly annoyed yet amused look summed up his features.

"Oh, really? Well, I find it rather amusing myself" Draco said casually, as if throwing people to the floor, was a _normal _custom.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, im glad I could _amuse_ you". _Nice Ginn … real great comeback, that'll teach him._

Draco chuckled, before shoving the invisibility cloak at her chest. "Here," he said. "I won't be needing this anymore".

Ginny fumbled to catch it, and bundled it up in her arms. Then with one last smirk, Draco turned on his heel and headed off down the hall. But not before Ginny could call out, "Your welcome Malfoy!"

Draco turned, gave a quick, very brief smile and then disappeared around the corner. Ginny stood still; her feet seemed to be plastered to the floor, with invisible glue. Suddenly, the door beside her flung open and Harry proceeded to exit. Unfortunately, Harry didn't notice her and slammed right into her and once again Ginny found herself lying on the ground.

Harry's eyes widened, when he realized what he had just done. "Oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He apologized, helping her up gently.

Ginny smiled, "Harry it's alright. I'm fine …"

Harry smiled down at her, apologetically and mumbled sorry once more. Then to Ginny's surprised, his face contorted into a frown.

"Ginn … is-is that my invisibility cloak?" He questioned

Ginny looked down, "Oh … yeah! My mum found it in your … ummm … closet. She said I should give it to you." Ginny, shoved the bundled up cloak to Harry.

"Thanks Gin! I was looking all over for this bloody rag!" Harry beamed. What Harry did next, puzzled Ginny to no end. He leaned forward, and captured her in his arms, hugging her tight. What surprised her even more was the fact that she actually hugged back. Even after what she had just witnessed, and how enraged she had been at him. She _actually_ hugged him back!

Once again, the sliding door flew open, and out stormed a flustered Hermione. Ginny leaped from Harry's arms, immediately.

"What, is going on here?" Hermione demanded, glaring at Ginny

"Oh, Mione! Ginny was just giving me back my invisibility cloak. Her mum found it and-"

"It looks like more than just returning items was going on to me" She growled

Ginny's eyes widened. "What! Mione, NO!" Harry yelled, enraged.

Soon a heated argument fired up between the two, and Ginny decided the best decision she could make was to sneakily get away. Slowly, she turned around and headed down the hall. Then picking a random compartment, she went inside.

Apparently, she should have checked to see if the compartment was empty because, as it was she just barreled into the same compartment as Draco Malfoy, who was also accompanied by his best mate Blaise Zabini. Ginny's eyes widened, and she spun around to leave. But, to her surprise a hand shot out, and gripped her waist, yanking her down onto the bench.

"Where do you think your going Weaslette?" Draco said, smirking.

"I don't think she cares to join us, do you love?" Blaise remarked

Ginny, frowned. "And you _want_ my company?" She rolled her eyes and tried to get up, only to be yanked down once more.

"Who said we _didn't_ want your company?" Blaise questioned, quizzically

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but then slowly closed it, unable to answer him. Draco smirked, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny's eyes flickered to his arms, coiling around her, and she shivered.

"Why so tense weaslette?" Draco whispered into her ear

Ginny, leapt back, standing straight. "What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" she seethed through clenched teeth.

Blaise chuckled, "Ah you finally decided to grow a back bone, eh Weasley?"

Ginny glared at him, and then turned back to Malfoy. "I asked you a question, Malfoy. Now answer it!"

Draco frowned, and lunged forward, capturing Ginny in his arms, he yanked her close against him. "I will never, **ever** answer anything asked by you Weaslette. Got it!" he whispered, harshly. Ginny's nose scrunched up in disgust, as the lingering scent of alcohol filled the air before her. _What a git! Getting drunk on the train! How idiotic can you get?_ She thought.

Ginny glared at him, and then without hesitation, she spit in his face. "And, you better not ever, _touch_ me again!" she said. "Got it?" And then spinning on heal she stormed from the compartment in a rage, and continued on down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat, elbow propped up on the table, her head resting in the palm of her hand, as Dumbledore continued on with his yearly speech. He was just finishing up the newly banned items, before he would continue on to inform who was to be head boy and head girl. Ginny was anxious to see who the lucky two would be, after all it was a position every student hoped to receive. Harry, and Ron were betting that Hermione would receive the head girl proposition, to which Hermione firmly stated she would not be receiving.

Suddenly, Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and with one lazy flick the hand, the parchment before him rose into the air, and vanished without a trace.

"It is now the time, to inform you all of who will be receiving the lovely honor of serving us as head boy, and head girl" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As you all know we take great time, and effort into picking these two students. And we would like you all to know, we considered each and every one of you." His eyes grazed over the crowd as he continued. "So, now I think I shall start with head girl, would Hermione Granger please come up to the podium?"

All eyes shot over in Hermione's direction, and a sickening silence fell upon the room. Hermione, was obviously over come with shock, as it took several nudges to the arm before she actually raised from her seat. Quietly she scurried down the long aisle between tables, until she reached the podium.

"I would like you to meet, Hermione Granger, our head girl!" Dumbledore said, grinning with pride.

Suddenly an eruption of applause filled the room, and hoots and hollers could be heard from the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron both stood clapping like wild animals. While, Ginny remained seated but, clapped all the same.

"Settle down now, please settle down!" Minerva McGonagall shouted, raising from her seat.

Dumbledore turned to her, and smiled with appreciation as the crowd hushed to only a whisper. "Thank you Minerva. I would now like to present, our head boy. Would, Draco Malfoy please come to the podium?"

Another chilling silence fell upon the students, and all eyes paced over the Slytherin table. Suddenly, the platinum blonde arose from a group of students, and eagerly approached the podium with pride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our head boy Draco Malfoy!" Once again the eruption of applause could be heard, mainly from the Slytherin table. Hermione's eyes were wide with hatred, as she glanced at her side getting a good look at her new roommate for the remainder of term. Draco smirked, with satisfaction at this, and waved to all his fans.

Harry and Ron however, were very displeased. Harry's face was a vibrant shade of red. While, Ron took his anger out by stabbing a fork into the table, bending the metal handle.

"I know, you will all be very pleased with our new heads, and I hope you treat them with the same affections, you share with your friends" Dumbledore grinned, an arm around each head's shoulders.

"_Affections_? With Malfoy, he's got to be joking …" Harry growled.

"Now, one with the feast!" With two simple claps of his hands, food magically appeared, caking the entire table with luxiourious foods.

Ginny watched as Dumbledore, directed the head's back to there house's table, with only a few last words. Soon enough Hermione joined them.

"Can you believe them? Malfoy, head boy?" she hissed

"I know! What the bloody hell were they thinking?" Ron broke in, his face filled with disgust

Hermione sighed, "I cant understand how that thing-" her eyes shot over in Draco's direction. "Could receive such an honor!" she grabbed her fork, and started picking at her mashed potatoes.

"Well, he does have the second highest marks in your year, Mione. They always consider the most well off students, academically" Ginny cut in nonchalantly.

Hermione dropped her fork with a clang, as hit the table's hard surface. Ginny looked up, to see masks of horror on all three of the trio's faces. "What?"

"You just-you just sided with Draco Malfoy …" Ron spoke, in a whisper

"No, I did not. I'm just clearly stating that that's probably the reason Draco was chosen" Ginny replied. _What are you doing? Just trying to set yourself up for murder? This is **Draco Malfoy** we're talking about! Not some fluffy bunny!_

Harry starred at her, in disbelief. "Ginny, you do realize who were talking about … don't you?" he questioned

"Yes, Harry … I'm not that idiotic" she said sarcastically, scooping up a spoon full of soup, and sipping at it lightly.

Hermione sat there, her face contorted into a frown, when she finally spoke up. "Then why are you excusing all other required talents taken in choosing such an opportunity? I clearly believe that not _only_ academics are involved in choosing this position! You have to be-be honest, and loyal! Which Draco Malfoy certainly is not!" she seethed, through clenched teeth. "I can't believe you of all people, would side with **him**!" With this said, Hermione threw down her napkin and stormed from the Great Hall with such speed, Harry barely had time to leap up from the table, and chase after her.

"Nice going, Gin. Great way, to start off the term!" Ron bellowed, before rushing after Hermione.

Ginny sat still, watching as Hermione flung aside the large door, and proceeded to exit the room, Harry and Ron still following pursuit. She frowned, _what the hell is wrong with that girl! I say one thing … and BOOM! She explodes, not to mention her lover boys trailing after her! How disgusting!_ And with not one last thought on the subject, she continued to eat her meal alone, not uttering a word to anyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooner than expected, night fell upon the castle and all the students were ordered to their dormitories. Ginny walked amongst a crowd of Gryffindors all eager to retire to bed for the night, after an exhausting day. She herself found sleep willing at her eyes, as she continued on through the corridors. Suddenly someone was shoved into her back, and she flew forward, landing on all fours upon the floor.

"Shit …" she mumbled, looking down at her newly bruised hands. She quickly hurried to recover but, feeling a pair of sturdy arms lock around her waist and yank her up from the ground, she found it easier than expected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that" a soothing voice cooed

Ginny turned around, "Oh, it's quite al-" she stopped with a halt, as her eyes met those of such an intense blue, she couldn't help but stare.

"Are you alright?" the boy questioned, shaking her slightly

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you." Ginny smiled reassuringly, her eyes roaming over the spectacular creature before her. He was very handsome, very handsome indeed. Much more handsome than Harry, that was for sure. With his deep blue eyes, dusty brown hair, and topped off with a sturdy pair of muscles, this boy Ginny considered to be, what muggles like to call a _hotty_.

"The names, Peter. Peter Grint, although my friends call me Pete" he said, grinning as he extended a hand politely.

Ginny quickly took his hand in her own, and gave it a good shake. "My name's Ginny Weasley. But, my friends call me Ginn" she smiled

Peter smiled, "Nice to meet you Ginny"

Ginny smiled once more, while re-adjusting her knapsack which was dangling from her shoulder. "Nice to meet you too"

Peter's eyes flickered towards her knapsack, "Would you like me to carry that for you? It's the least I could do after all, I practically threw you to the ground" he said with a chuckle.

Ginny laughed, "No, it's alright. I can handle it, really … I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright then, you can at least let me walk you to your dorm then, considering we are in the same house." He said, glancing down at Ginny's almost, identical robes.

She smiled, "That, I can do."

So, the two began walked down the long, winding corridors towards the Gryffindor tower. They chatted about, their summer, what types of music each listened to, but most of all quidditch. Apparently, quidditch was Peters favorite past time as well, and Ginny took that, with high regard. Soon the two had reached Gryffindor's common room, and gloomily went there separate ways.

Quietly Ginny slipped into the girls, dorm and hurriedly began changing. Throwing her robes to the floor, she hopped into a pair of silky pj's and got into bed. Lying in bed with a smile plastered on her face, Ginny's eyes began drifting closed. And soon enough, she found herself within a deep state of sleep, her dreams willing her away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few day's came and gone, and soon enough it was the weekend. Ginny was more than surprised to find herself buried in homework, her first week back. But, it was alright, since she didn't have much to do anyway. With Harry, Ron, and Hermione holding a strong grudge against her, she wasn't asked to go anywhere or do anything. So instead of venturing off with the trio to do some reconnaissance work on Saturday afternoon, she spent it finishing up Snape's latest essay assigned over the weekend.

The assignment consisted of writing down, a recently studied healing potion's ingredients and explaining its many uses. Ginny was finishing up scribbling out the few ingredients on paper, when a familiar finger tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Hey Ginn," Peter said, cheerily. "What are you up to?" he questioned, taking the vacant seat next to her.

"Oh, im just finishing up that essay Snape assigned on Friday. What about you?" she replied, setting down her quill.

"Essay? Why, in merlins name are you working on an essay on such a wonderfully sunny afternoon!" Peter gapped

"Well-"

Suddenly, Peter grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her up from her seat. "Your coming with me, Ms Weasley! We are going to go out and have round of quidditch!" he said, grinning

"But, I have the essay to finish! And McGonagall's-"

"No buts, your coming whether you like it or not!" Peter said, dragging Ginny from her studies.

She sighed, and mumbled "Fine … have it your way. But, if I fail-"

Peter rolled his eyes, "You're not going to fail, Gin. Now would you give it a rest, and just come willingly? You're quite heavy to drag around"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Heavy? Why you, prat!" she said, swatting a playful hand at him.

Peter continued to laugh, running for the portrait door. Ginny chased after him, fiery locks trailing behind her. This continued, all the way down to the pitch, until both of them had grabbed a broom and were high in the air.

"You ready to get your arse kicked, Ms. Weasley?" Peter taunted

"Ha! I doubt it!" Ginny said smirking

"Alright, let's see then!" Peter said, with one last triumphant grin, he tossed the quaffle high into sky, before it dropped down again, and landed in Ginny's arms. She laughed, and took off down the pitch, twisting and twirling through the sky. The wind tossed Ginny's hair, into a mass of curled knots but, it felt wonderfully as it passed over her face.

She continued grinning, until something shot through the air, and knocked Ginny unstable with a great force. The quaffle cascaded down, to the ground hitting the earth with a great thud. Ginny quickly recovered, and spun around to find two Green flashes of light, twirling about Peter.

She frowned, and growled "Malfoy …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Well, what did you think? Hopefully it satisfied all of you guy's needs! Lol Well, I hope you review and tell me what you think! THANKS!


	5. One Kiss Can Change Everything

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter Five

Fire boiled deep within the pit of Ginny's stomach, as she leaned forward and flew ahead at light speed. Her brows were furrowed into a deep frown, and her pulse was racing. _How dare he! How dare he think he can march right up into my fun, and ruin my day. _Ginny thought angrily. Now only a few feet from Draco, Ginny launched herself forward, slamming into Draco's back, and knocking him unstable.

He flipped over the side of his broom, but saved himself the tragic fall by gripping on tightly to the brooms handle. Ginny grinned with satisfaction as Draco clung helplessly to the broom stick.

"Having _fun_ Malfoy?" Ginny questioned, sarcastically

He murmured words of hatred, before swinging his body up over broom, and sitting securely on the handle. "Ha ha, Weasley very funny" he growled, glaring daggers into Ginny's eyes.

"No, it was more than just funny. It was highly amusing" Ginny said, grinning. Glancing over Draco's shoulder she noticed the shocked look upon Peter's face, which made her grin continue to widen.

Draco pretended he didn't hear her, and continued on. "Weasley, if im correct it's about time you leave the field. It's time for the _big boys_, to practice" he said smirking

"Oh, really? Well, I don't see any _big boys_ …" Ginny, placed her hand to her head as if looking for someone. "Are they late or something?"

"NO!" Draco sighed, annoyed. "Weaslette … just get off our pitch would you?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side, thinking for a brief second. "No … no, I don't think I can do that"

"And, _why_ is that!" Draco demanded

"Well, first off we were here first, and secondly I don't see your name on this field, so you can't just kick us off and-"

"Would you like me to show you, Weaslette?" Draco challenged, gliding closely to Ginny's front.

Ginny's opened her mouth to speak but the words slipped off her tongue, and melted into the air around her. The affect Draco's closeness was having on her, was unbelievable. Her sense became dizzy and unclear. Not only that but she found her eyes searching deep within his, looking for something … although she didn't know what it was.

A sudden voice hissed in her ear, and startled her, making her jump slightly.

"Impressed I'm sure, now Weasley we have a pitch to play on" Draco drawled

Ginny quickly recovered, with a scowl and turned her head to face Draco as he twirled about her. "I told you, we are **not** leaving this field and that's final" she stated firmly

"Alright then, I say we play a little … well, a game if you will" Draco began. "We'll have a match, one on one, no rules" he stated glancing to his side, at Blaise. "Whoever wins … gets the pitch for the rest of the day and …"

"The loser has to be the other's slave for a month" Blaise chimed in, smirking

Draco spun around, glaring at Blaise, just before he could open his mouth to protest, Ginny had agreed. A moment's silence fell upon the group, before Ginny spoke up once more.

"Well, I suppose we need equipment … right?" Draco, Blaise, and Peter nodded simultaneously. "Alright then, Peter and I will go fetch it," she turned to Peter. "Come on, let's go" gliding down to the lush, green field Ginny hopped off her broom.

"What in merlins name are you trying to prove, Gin?" Peter hissed, landing quickly behind her

"Nothing more than Draco Malfoy cannot push me around … that's all" she stated simply, approaching the broom shack

"But-"

"No, Peter. There's no talking me out of this, I'm going to do it. That's it! End of story!" Ginny said, agitated

Peter let out a stressful sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Well, don't just stand there! I'm going to need your help, carrying all this bloody rubbish!" Ginny said, tossing an old worn out quaffle into his arms.

Soon enough the right equipment had been gathered up, and the four were prepared for there on coming match. Ginny readied herself with a deep breath, before pushing off the earth with her heels, and rising into the air.

"Ready, she-weasel?" Draco questioned, smirking

Ginny just rolled her eyes and nodded, she was sick off all the preparation, she just wanted to kick Malfoy's arse and get it over with already. Malfoy signaled for the quaffle, and Blaise chucked it high into the air. It was on …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match had been going on for nearly three hours, now and Ginny was exhausted. Her breathing was heavy, and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She was flying aside Peter, the two tossing the quaffle between one another. This was it, once the two made this goal, it was over. They won.

But just as Ginny's spirit rose, she felt the presence of another, and turned glancing behind her. Unfortunately there, flying directly behind her was, Draco and he was gaining speed quickly. Before she knew it, her broom had been knocked unstable, and the quaffle was no longer in her possession. She watched in horror as Draco spun around, and zoomed down the field heading towards his goal post.

Without a word to Peter, she leaned forward on her broom, and flew ahead with great speed. Just as she thought she was going to reach him, before he would make the goal, she heard screams of triumph echoing down the field. Her eyes widened, shock filling them immensely. They couldn't have lost … that just couldn't have!

Peter flew up slowly, beside her, watching her horror stricken eyes burn with hatred. "Gin-Ginny … are you alright?" he questioned cautiously

Ginny shook her head, clearing away her thoughts. "No. No, I most certainly am not ok! I lost to Malfoy! Bloody DRACO MALFOY, of all people!" she fumed, angrily. "Now, I have to let him have the pitch! But, that's not even the worst part! I, Ginerva Weasley have to be his SLAVE!"

"Yes, you very well do love" Blaise cooed sarcastically, flying up suddenly. "I'm sure you'll have jolly good fun" he continued smirking

Ginny sighed aggravated, and yanked the rubber band holding up all her fiery locks. They cascaded down, falling loosely around her face. Running a hand through her tangled mass of curls, she turned to Draco. She found he was starring intently at her, she frowned and slowly let her hand fall back down to her side.

"Draco?"

"Oh, right … Weasley I believe our deal consisted of you leaving the pitch, as well. Or was I mistaken?" he said smirking

Ginny scowled, "No. You were not mistaken. I'll just be going then"

Just before her feet could touch the earth once more, a shout rang out. "Oh, and Weasley!" Ginny turned, "I expect my dinner, in my dorm by 6'O clock on the dot. Not a minute further" Draco said grinning with satisfaction, as Ginny's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Bloody bastard …" she seethed, through clenched teeth as she stormed off the pitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco continued to pace the length of his room, impatiently. He was rather please to have won the quidditch match, but was torn on the idea of having Ginny as his slave. Not only was he torn on this idea, but he was also torn on his true feelings for Ginny. A few weeks ago, he could have walked up to Ginerva Weasley, and hexed her into oblivion … but, now … now was a different story.

The fact that just her slight appearance, would make him catch his breath for the briefest moment or how she truly had toughened up during her hard month of break up. She could dish out comebacks almost as well as he could, _almost. _Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was, off limits, a forbidden air he should not intake. But, something about her made him go crazy, and he wanted her to make it stop. And the only to do that was if she belonged to him …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny frowned, stretching out on the couch. "I cannot believe I lost …" she groaned, irritated.

"Well, Ginn it's not your fault I mean-"

"Peter, please … it's all my fault. I should have never taken that bet in the first place" she sighed, running a hand over her face. "Now, I have to suffer the consequences"

Peter shook his head, mumbling "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

Ginny grinned, "But, you love it!"

Peter chuckled, and lifted up Ginny's legs and shoving them from the couch, he plopped down at the opposite end. "Who said I did?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling. Just then the chimes of the clock echoed off the walls, signaling it was now 6'O clock. Ginny's eyes widened, and she leapt from the couch and made a dash for the portrait.

"Hey where are you going?" Peter shouted

"Draco. Dinner. Remember?" Ginny shouted back, before slamming the portrait closed behind her.

Peter shook his head, "I can't believe she's actually going to hold up her end of the deal …" he said to the nothingness around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny whirled around yet another corner, wind rushing behind her, and tangling her flaming hair. She was lost, completely and utterly lost. She had been looking for nearly and hour, and had yet to find the head's quarters. Glancing down at her watch, Ginny sighed aggravated. _What did I do to disserve this?_ She pondered. Walking down the long endless corridor, she scanned every portrait.

Hoping that one might just be the exact one she was looking for. Suddenly, her eyes met that of a portrait portraying Hermione, along side a smirking Draco. She smiled, relief rushing through her. "Thank merlin …" she mumbled, approaching the door briskly.

As she got closer, she noticed that Hermione didn't look to happy either, as she was glaring up at Draco with furious eyes. Ginny smirked, at this and continued on towards the door. Finally, she stood right before it, and was able to reach out and knock on the hard frame of its frame.

She waited a moment, hoping for some sort of reply. Nothing.

Sighing, she knocked harder, and once again waited. Still, nothing. Ginny took a deep breath, trying to smother her rage. Reaching out she tried once again. Thankfully, the door flew open, revealing an impatient Draco.

"Where the hell have you been!" He demanded, angrily

Ginny rolled her eyes, and pushed past him entering the room. "I got lost. If you would have taken the time to give me some directions, I would have been here sooner." She countered, eyes grazing over the room before her.

It was amazingly, gorgeous. Ginny had never seen a room similar to this one, never. It was furnished with luxurious couches, and chairs; all of which bore green, silver, gold, or maroon. The fire place was blazing with flames and letting off a warm glow. Ginny smiled, as she neared it, and a warm rush of air met her cheeks.

"Weasley, what do you think your doing?" Draco hissed, directly behind her

"I'm just looking around, got a problem Malfoy?" she smirked, circling the room just to agitate him some more.

Draco sighed, running a pale hand through his platinum hair. "Weaslette, I'm quite hungry … so you best get started on dinner" he growled

"I will, soon enough. But, first I want to … well, right up an agreement so to speak"

"An agreement?"

"Yes, an agreement. You know rules, terms to follow …"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. I'm not stupid …"

"Really? I never noticed" Ginny said smirking. Draco's eyes bulged with rage, and he opened his mouth only to have Ginny but right in, not allowing him to utter a word. "So, lets get started shall we?"

Sitting down, Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment from the table, and quickly found a quill. Draco joined her, leaning back in his chair, and watching her impatiently.

"Well, first off we need to clarify that _Weaslette_ is not my name. Nor is _Weasel-bee_ or _She-Weasel_. My name is Ginny, and that's how I would like to be adressed. Secondly, you will not bother Peter, or any of my other friends. Got it? Third-"

"Whoa, wait one second. I don't think I can follow that second one"

"And why is that?" Ginny hissed

"Because, your friends are just so easy to make fun of, and besides I thought you and the _golden_ _trio_ were in some sort of row." Draco answered, raising a challenging brow

"Well …"

"Exactly, now that we've got that out of the way, lets get on with the food shall we?" Draco said smirking.

"Wait! I'm not finished"

Draco sighed, "What is it now Weaslette?"

"Ginny"

"Oh, right _Ginny_?"

She scowled. "You know, I don't really like that name. _Ginny_ … I think Weaslette suits you much better"

Ginny took a deep breath, trying with all her will not to burst. "Ginerva isn't good either. Sounds too … old, I think-"

Ginny couldn't take anymore, she had lost it. "Malfoy, I don't care if you're the Minister of Magic, you are not going to call me _Weaslette_. My name is Ginny, G-I-N-N-Y! Got it? And another thing, just because im your _slave_ for the next few weeks, does not mean that anything and I mean **anything,** is going to change between us! I will always, hate you for the foul, loathsome, evil git that you are!" Ginny sighed, angrily. "Why must you do anything within your power, to annoy or aggravate me? I've done nothing to you! Absolutely NOTHING! And you still, target me as your amusement for the day! Not only that but, I saved your life! That should mean something to you! I risked my own hide, to save yours! Doesn't that mean anything!" Ginny was screaming now, and tears were streaming down her cheeks she was so angry. Draco was only a mere few inches, in front of her, and she was breathing down his neck.

Suddenly, without warning, he leaned forward and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Ginny's eyes widened and she lost her breath from shock, as he nibbled on her bottom lip hungrily. It seemed almost as if he had been holding in some deep desire, to kiss her for the longest time the way he kissed her lips raw. But, what shocked her the most was the fact that her body was actually responding, and she found herself not wanting to be anywhere else.

It was the weirdest feeling Ginny had ever experienced. I mean sure, she had been kissed but, not like _this_. This was a completely different story, for one she was kissing someone she had never thought to kiss in her lifetime before she had saved him back in those woods, Two the way he was kissing her was more thrilling than any other kiss she had received in her life, and Three she was actually enjoying it all.

Soon enough Ginny found herself, pressed tightly against the wall; Draco trailing kisses down her neck. Her arms were tangled in his platinum hair, while his were gripping her waist tightly. Draco's lips lingered on her jaw bone, slowly making there way up to her lips once more. But, no sooner had they once more collided with her own had Ginny finally came out of her daze, and pulled away.

"Wh-what …" Ginny looked, down frowning in utter bemusement. Looking back up, she gazed at Draco. "What just happened …?"

"I believe our dear friend Draco, finally let his mask fall" a voice answered, echoing off the walls.

"Blaise?" Draco questioned, icy pools enlarging

"Hello Draco," Blaise smirked, approaching the two. "Ello, love" Blaise said, nodding over at Ginny. Ginny gave a weak smile, before staring back down at the ground once more.

"I see you two, hit it off famously" Blaise mused, aloud with a smirk

"Shut up" Draco snarled

Ginny sensing the tension, took this as her intuitive to scram. "Ummm, I'm going to go start on dinner now …" she mumbled, before hurrying off in what was hopefully the direction of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst Ginny bustled about the kitchen, trying her best to attempt to make a slightly eatable meal, she couldn't help but listen in on the conversation going on in the room, just outside the door. She was still slightly dazed from what had happened in the previous moments and her mind still remained, completely confused.

It was clearly apparent that she had liked all that Draco had done to her; more like it was completely obvious that she had. But, it was just that fact that made her skin crawl with agitation. How, could **she** Ginerva Molly Weasley have liked Draco Malfoy smothering her with affection? It seemed impossible, true but … it wasn't.

Suddenly the voices from the room, escaladed and Ginny rushed over to the door. Pressing her ear against it's hard, wooden surface she listened in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not have a _thing_, for she-weasel" Draco seethed, pacing the length of the room

Blaise, sat comfortably in a green chair, trimmed with silver lining, hands crossed over his chest, and the usual 'I told you so' look on his bronze features. "Mate, you can't lie to me … I can see it your eyes. You like the weaslette-"

"I do not have any bloody feelings, whatsoever for her! NONE!"

"Then explain to me why the two of you were, snogging like wild rabbits in heat." Blaise challenged, raising a questioning brow

Draco opened his mouth thinking he was armed with a comeback, but unfortunately he was not. Slowly closing his mouth, he watched as Blaise smirked in satisfaction. "I told you mate, Blaise knows all …" he said with a chuckle

Draco sighed, and fell back into a maroon chair. "I-I just … merlins Blaise I don't know. There's just something about her … I can't explain it …"

"She is looking rather nice this year, don't you think?"

"Who?"

"Why our Weaslette of course" Blaise replied grinning from ear to ear

"She's looks absolutely gorgeous …" Draco said gazing at the kitchen door, longingly

Blaise belted out a laugh, "Well I wouldn't say _gorgeous_," he said imitating Draco. "But, nice yes"

Draco remained, silent not uttering a word. His eyes continued to stay fixed upon the closed, wooden door. He couldn't believe what had happened to him within the past few weeks. His emotions betraying him, his feelings changing so suddenly, it all was very overwhelming; not to mention insanely shocking.

The sudden sound of clanging pots and pans rang throughout the room, awaking Draco from his thoughts. A frown crossed his face, and he slid out of the chair. Slowly, he neared the door, the same frown plastered upon his features. Reaching out he pushed the door aside, revealing the kitchen.

There was Ginny, lying amongst a pile of pots and pans. Her hair was a tangled mass of curls, which was covering her beat red face and her hands were covered what appeared to be spaghetti sauce. Draco grinned down at her, which caused a deeper shade of crimson to spark up in her cheeks.

"How's the food, going Gin?" he questioned with a smirk

Ginny mumbled something under her breath, before pushing herself up off the floor. "It's coming along, just _fine_ Draco" she said, challenging him with a similar smirk to the one on his own lips

"Good"

"Yeah … so … I'll just get back to cooking it up then" Ginny stammered, sensing the tension

"That's a good idea Weasley" Draco said, before turning on heel and heading for the door.

"Ginny …" she mumbled, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, _Ginny_" he said smiling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** So, what did you think? Hopefully it pleased you all! Lol So, leave reviews, and all that other good stuff! And I'll hopefully get chapter Six soon.

Thanks!


	6. Bone Chilling

Fire and Ice

Chapter Six

Ginny sat up in bed, thoughts whirling around in her head faster than she could count. Her day had certainly been an interesting one, a day that made Ginny confused and her mind a hectic race of thoughts. The main thing that she had been re-living continuously was _the kiss_. Yes, Draco Malfoy had kissed her … a kiss that blew Ginny's mind away. What puzzled her to no end was her reaction to that particular kiss. Instead of shoving him away as soon as he had laid a hand on her, she had tangled herself in his arms, locking lips with him.

Ginny would never admit to liking kissing Draco never, not in a million years. Not even if Harry came back to her, pledging an undying love to her. Although, now that she thought about it … she wasn't exactly sure she wanted Harry back. Just the image repulsed Ginny to no end; which was strange, considering days before she had longed to be held in his arms. Just as another set of imagines began forming in Ginny's head the low humming creak of the door opening split through the silence.

Ginny hurriedly slid beneath her blankets, and her eyes flew closed. She listened as directional whispers, were uttered and the pattering of feet clanging against the stone floor was heard. Suddenly a beam of light gleamed upon her freckled cheeks, and she felt eyes baring onto her.

"Ms. Weasley?" a voice whispered. "Ms. Weasley, please wake up dear. I need to speak with you"

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, squinting at the light. "Ye-yes?"

"Ginny, this is Caroline Rutger" Dumbledore stepped aside, gesturing to a slim girl behind him. "She's a new student, and arrived later than expected. I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping her settle in, would you?"

Ginny sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Of course not Professor. She's a Gryffindor?"

McGonagall nodded, nudging Caroline forward. "Yes dear, why else would we be waking you at this time of night?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, hoping it would go unnoticed. "Alright well," she slowly slid out from the sheets, as her feet hit the cold stone floor, she shivered. Ginny outstretched her hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you"

Caroline smiled brightly, and gently took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Hi Ginny, I'm Caroline Rutger. It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry you had to woken up so late"

"Caroline is from an American wizarding school, she came here for a better education." Dumbledore explained, watching Caroline with a glisten to his eye.

Caroline looked up, and smiled. "Well I'll let you get settled in dear, be sure to report to Professor McGonagall's office first thing in the morning. She will have your schedule written up by then." Leaving this as his last words, Dumbledore strode from the room, his long robes, billowing behind him. McGonagall soon followed pursuit, leaving the two Gryffindors with a small smile.

Once the two were gone, Ginny realized just how rude she seemed as Caroline was standing there lugging two heavy trunks. "Oh, I'm sorry … I'm so bloody stupid" Ginny muttered, gently easing a trunk handle from Caroline's grip.

Caroline smiled, "Thanks Ginny"

"Why are you thanking me? All I've done is taken your bag" Ginny said laughing lightly

"I know but, you put up with being woken up at midnight, just to help me! I'm just grateful, that's all."

Ginny gave Caroline a warm smile, "Oh it's no problem really. I wasn't actually sleeping …"

Caroline frowned, "Why is something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, smiling. "No, no I'm fine … just boy troubles that's all"

"Oh …"

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal" Shrugging it off, Ginny heaved Caroline's trunk onto the bed beside her own. "So, you're new to Hogwarts, huh?"

"Yeah" Caroline said with a smile, she lugged the remaining trunk to the end of the bed, and set it on the floor. "It's really weird, actually. In America we didn't have _houses_"

Ginny smiled weakly, "Well we do here, and I'm almost glad we do. A lot of the student's here aren't all too pleasant …"

Caroline laughed, "Don't all schools have that problem everywhere?"

"Yeah, I suppose so …"

"Well, I'm sure you'll tell me who to avoid, right Gin?" Caroline grinned, nudging Ginny's arm playfully before popping open her trunk.

Ginny laughed, smiling. "Oh, of course … I wouldn't want you falling into the wrong hands"

"Good, I'm glad I can trust you" Caroline mumbled, as she was half way in her trunk, rummaging around for something. Quite suddenly she found what she was looking for, and she walked over to the nightstand beside her bed, propping up a small picture against the lantern.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, gesturing towards the picture

"Oh, this?" Caroline replied, picking up the small framed, picture. "It's a picture of me with my best friends from back home," she smiled and walked over to Ginny showing her the picture. It showed 3 girls, one of which was Caroline. The three were hugging, all bearing goofy grins.

Ginny smiled, and pointed towards one of the girls. "Who's that?"

"Oh that's my best friend Meghan, and the other one's name is Niki. We've been best friends since I can remember!" She laughed, "They went to my old school, both awesome girls. I miss them; I promised them they could come visit." Smiling, Caroline gently took back the picture, and placed upon the nightstand once again.

"I'm sure there nice, I can't wait to meet them"

Caroline smiled, and began rummaging in her trunk once more. Soon enough she emerged with some silky pajama bottoms, and a large t-shirt. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked

Ginny nodded towards a door across the room, "Right over there"

"Thanks!" Caroline replied giddily, before disappearing off into the bathroom.

Ginny crawled back into bed, a smile planted on her face. _She certainly is nice, much nicer than I imagined American girls … anyway. _She thought, as she slid beneath the warmth of her blankets. Laying her head down against the plush pillow, her eyes began drifting closed. Just before she had the chance to fall asleep, she heard feet pittering across the floor, and the clunking of a trunk hitting the ground.

"Goodnight, Ginny thanks again" Caroline whispered

"Goodnight, Caroline and it really was no problem at all"

Then silence fell upon the two girls, and eventually they both drifted off into their dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came quicker than usual, and Ginny found herself frowning as the sunlight crept in from behind the curtains. Slowly pushing herself up, she eased out of bed, and made her way towards the showers. _A nice shower should wake me up … hopefully._ Ginny mused, entering the bathroom. After a quick shower, Ginny was wide awake and ready for yet another willful day. Although her thoughts were still whirling like mad, she hoped for a less mind twisting day.

As she made her way down the moving staircase, she couldn't help but ponder on what Draco might have in store for her today. It was apparent that the slave bargain was definitely going to be held up and even though she loathed the idea she was going to have to get over it. Entering the Great Hall Ginny was surprised to find Caroline already sitting at Gryffindor's long table but, she even more surprised to see her accompanied by non other than Blaise Zabini. A skeptical look creeped onto Ginny's features as she neared the couple.

"Hey Gin!" Caroline said smiling, as Ginny took a seat across from the two.

"Hi Caroline, Blaise" Ginny replied, nodding in Blaise's direction

"Hello Weaslette" Blaise greeted, with a familiar smirk on his lips. "Have fun last night?"

Ginny gave Blaise a deadly look, "I would rather not discuss that right now …"

Blaise chuckled, "Of course, sorry Weaslette. So," he turned to Caroline. "See you around later, love"

A rush of heat, ran into Caroline's cheeks, and she nodded. "Bye Blaise …"

As soon as Blaise was out of hearing range Ginny, gave Caroline the run down on Blaise and Malfoy. She explained how evil the two had been over the years, and that they weren't worth her time. "But, he seemed so nice …" Caroline said, almost dreamily as she glanced over her shoulder at Blaise.

"Yeah, only till he gets into your bloody pants" Ginny smirked, sipping her orange juice lightly

Caroline spun around, "What?"

Ginny snorted, "Seeing how Draco, is known as the _Slytherin Sex God_, I wouldn't be surprised if Blaise had some sort of title of his own"

"But-he … no, he couldn't have. Are you sure?" Caroline questioned, a puzzled look on her face

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not positive … just assuming …" Ginny's gaze flicked across the room towards the Slytherin table, she noticed Draco wasn't present. Then remembering his words last night, her eyes grew large. "Bloody hell," she mumbled, slugging down the remaining drops of juice and hurriedly getting up from the table.

"What is it now?" Caroline asked, sounding slightly annoyed

"I-well I have to meet someone, I'm sorry about just running off but, I'll see you later" Ginny said smiling

"Oh, alright. Bye Ginny!" Caroline called out, as Ginny raced from the Great Hall; flaming hair whipping behind her.

As Ginny sprinted from the Great Hall Caroline muttered, "My word … that girl is very busy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny reached the head's dorm within only a few minutes, as she had reminded herself to remember directions to the place. Soon enough she was knocking on the hard surface of the portraits frame, eagerly waiting for someone to open up. Just as she reached to knock once more, the portrait flew open.

"What is it now!" Hermione hissed, her face red with rage

"Ummmm … hello Hermione" Ginny said, startled

"Oh … it's only you Ginny, I thought you were Harry. We're in a bit of a row …" she said with a sigh

Ginny smiled weakly, "Oh … I'm so-sorry to hear that"

"Yeah, so did you need something Gin?" Hermione asked, sweetly

_What's with the sudden kindness? I thought she was still mad about the bloody, Malfoy rubbish._ Ginny mused to herself. "Oh, well I'm here to see Draco"

Ginny's eyes widened as Hermione's face became stricken with hatred. "Why, in merlins name would you like to see that bloody git?" she demanded coldly

Ginny's eyes darted, as she attempted to come up with something to hide her real reasons for visiting him. "Uhhh well you see, Dumbledore sent me! To ummm … give Draco a letter, on his duties for this coming Friday"

Hermione frowned, a puzzled look overcoming her features. "A letter? Concerning his duties for Friday?"

Ginny's body shook with worry as she waited for a further response. "Oh! He must be talking about the meeting we had planned, maybe it got canceled or something. But … why did he send you?"

Ginny hurriedly thought of yet another lie, "I ran into him on the way to the Great Hall, he asked if I could deliver it …"

"Oh, that's odd … I wonder why he didn't just send it by owl …" Hermione pondered aloud. "Well, I can give it to bloody bastard, if you'd rather not speak with him. He's quite moody this morning …" Hermione informed Ginny cautiously, glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's alright I'll just deliver it to him myself" Ginny answered, smiling

"Ok, if you're sure …" Hermione's face was overcome with worry, as she stepped aside allowing Ginny entrance.

Ginny, scurried in through the portrait, and guessing the way towards Draco's room, she headed off down a hall. She had passed, and opened several doors till finally, she found the exact one she was looking for. And she wasn't exactly sure it had been a good idea to just barge right in. As she slipped through the door, she was surprised to find Draco pacing the length of his room, in only his boxers. His hair was a mess, and dark circles traced his icy blue eyes.

Ginny closed the door slowly, her eyes watching him carefully. "Are-are you alright?" she questioned, worriedly

Draco shook his head, his feet pattering across the floor as he continued to pace.

Ginny frowned, "Is something … wrong?" she asked, walking over to his bed, and plopping down onto its soft surface.

Draco never broke a stride in his pacing, and continued to not utter a word.

Ginny's frown, deepened. "What in blazes is wrong with you?" she asked bewildered

Suddenly Draco stopped pacing all together, and turned towards Ginny. His face was completely emotionless, and he looked absolutely horrid. But, something about him made Ginny just want to smother him with kisses. Maybe it was the fact that a pair of stunning abs were glaring right at her, but she wasn't sure. She watched as his feet slowly began walking forward, inching closer and closer towards her, until finally he was directly in front of her; his body towering above hers.

"Draco wha-"

But, Ginny didn't have time to finish because right as she was about to question him further he covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened in shock, but her arms moved almost by instinct around his neck, as her hands tangled in his platinum blonde hair. Draco slid his hands under her, and gently picked her up, placing her further back on the bed. His tongue flickered out across her lips, licking them lightly. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed, as her heart pounded hard inside her chest. She had never felt this way before, this ecstatic wanting, it was amazing.

Opening her mouth, she met Draco's tongue with her own, in a passionate kiss. Draco, smiled against her lips in satisfaction, as his hands slid under the hem of her shirt, trailing small circles on her waist. Suddenly, Ginny felt pressure on her lungs, and she pulled away gasping for breath. Draco suspended all his weight on his elbows, making sure not to crush her, as he lay above her. Ginny noticed that his face remained emotionless, and without realizing it a frown upturned her lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked, in a whisper

"I should be asking you the same question, what in blazes were you doing pacing about the way you were?" she breathed, easily changing the mood

Draco sighed, and slid from her body, standing up. "Nothing … it doesn't concern you …" he growled

Ginny's frowned deepened, as she slowly sat up. "Nothing?" she sighed, "Oh for merlins sake, Draco! You can't look that bloody horrible, and not have anything on your mind!"

Draco spun around, anger dancing in his eyes. "You have no idea what's going on Ginny! None, whatsoever! So don't talk to me about-"

"Well then tell me! Just explain!"

Draco shook his head, glaring at the stone cold floor. "It doesn't matter … you can't do anything, even if you _wanted _to"

Ginny noticed his emphasis on "wanted", and her blood began to boil, with frustration. "Who ever said, I didn't _want_ to!"

"Ginny, I said you can't help me and that's not going to change" he sighed. "Besides … I don't want you getting hurt … I don't know if I could handle that …" he whispered

Ginny raised an eyebrow, as her features were overtaken with shock. "Wha-what did you just say?"

Draco turned, and looked at Ginny with miserable eyes. "Nothing … I didn't say anything …"

Ginny frowned, and slid off the edge of his bed. "Yes you did … you don't want me getting hurt, but-"

"Ginny … please don't …" he warned sharply

"What is this all about, me getting hurt? What happened?"

"Ginny …"

"Draco, just tell me!" she sighed, annoyed. "If this involves me then-"

Just as Ginny reached Draco, he cried out in pain and gripped his wrist tightly. Ginny's eyes flew wide, and worry overtook her. "Draco? Wha-what's going on?"

Draco groaned in pain, clutching his wrist. "Ginn-Ginny … just … go …"

Ginny's eyes grew even wider, "No! Draco what in merlins name is going on?" she demanded, her voice slightly escalading

Draco fell to his knees; his face contorted into a look of severe pain, and his wrist a bright shade of red, as he continued to groan out in agony. Ginny's eyes were filled with worry, as she scanned him from head to toe. Kneeling down beside him, she rested his head in her lap.

"Alright Draco, I'm going to try my best to make … well, whatever is hurting stop. But, you have to promise me that once this is all over and done with that you'll tell me what's going on. Got it?" Ginny commanded, firmly but gently.

Draco just nodded his fingers white from gripping at his wrist so fiercely. Ginny eased her wand from her pocket, and wordlessly made a damp cloth appear in her hands. Gently she rested it on Draco's forehead, and leaning down she kissed his cheek gently. Draco smiled weakly, his wrist still suffering from pain. The two remained like this for quite sometime, until Draco was sitting up, sipping a glass of cold ice water.

"You feeling any better?" Ginny questioned cautiously

Draco nodded, gulping down the water, as it soothed his soar throat.

Ginny smiled, her gaze fixed on him intently. She was beginning to accept that fact that maybe just, _maybe_ Draco Malfoy wasn't all that bad. That at times he could lift a girl off her feet, just like he had done the first time he kissed her. Another sweet smile, curled upon Ginny's lips at the thought and her mind fell at ease. Draco glanced over at her, and a smirk set on his features.

"Pleased?"

Ginny blinked, awakening from her daydream. She laughed, smirking. "Pleased? Well, you look rather pleased yourself" she said, eyeing him as his gaze swooped over her body, and a smile of satisfaction set in.

Draco chuckled, still smirking, he glanced down at his wrist, and his features took a dark look. Ginny frowned, and remembering his promise she immediately questioned him. "Spill" she said simply

"But, Ginny-"

"No. You made me a promise, and your bloody going to keep it!"

"Gin-"

"No"

"Ginny-"

"No" Ginny denied in a sing song voice

Draco sighed, giving in. "I don't know why im telling this to _you_, after all your not going to bloody care but … since your so insistent," Ginny grinned, evilly. "I suppose I must …"

"Well … go on" Ginny urged

"Do you remember when you found me, in those woods behind your house?" Draco asked a quizzical look on his face. Ginny nodded. "Well," he let out a sigh. "I-I can't tell you this … It really doesn't concern you!" he hissed, harshly

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Then why were you so _concerned_ about me getting hurt?"

Draco's eyes darted, avoiding Ginny's gaze. "Thought so …" Ginny said smirking

Draco grinned at her, "You're getting more demanding every day Weaslette"

Ginny frowned, "Ginny …" she growled

Draco smirked, "Oh right, I'm supposed to call you Ginny … but, wait a second. Since when did slaves give the orders?"

Ginny's eyes bulged, "Draco would you just bloody spit it out already?" she shrieked

Draco looked down at his wrist before glancing back up at Ginny, "How am I supposed to know I can trust you?" he questioned, raising a brow

Ginny sighed, "Because if you couldn't then our little _meeting_ would have been known by the entire school by now …"

"I suppose your right but-"

"No, Draco just please … tell me" Ginny looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Draco's insides twisted, and he tried to contain the urge to grab her and kiss her right there. _'How is she managing to do this to me? Turn me into some bloody sap?'_ His eyes roamed over her petite figure freely, and he couldn't help but not bid her every whim.

"Fine, well you know how you found me out in those woods … with Voldemort and the lot?" Ginny nodded. "Well you happened to come upon a marking ceremony … I-I was about to receive the mark" He bowed his head but, continued on. "But, I put up a hell of a fight. I don't want to be like my father, that bloody idiot serves Voldemort like a slave, kissing his hand, and all that rubbish! I don't want my soul to belong to anyone … I'm not like him … not even close!" Draco snarled, Ginny noticed the angry flames burning in his eyes, with such strong hatred she couldn't bare to keep eye contact. "He doesn't care about me … I could see how pleased he was, when Voldemort crucioed me," Ginny cringed, at how horrible the situation seemed. "So, when you came he had begun the process … but, once again I had gotten away only … he" Draco's eyes flickered down to his wrist. "He partly succeeded in embedding the damn thing into my wrist …"

Ginny eyes shot directly at Draco's wrist, and her eyes welled with shock. There it was, true it was light, not very clear and defined but, it was certainly there. Suddenly a wave of sorrow crashed down on Ginny, and her features turned dismal and grey. She looked up at Draco and smiled weakly, "You glad I saved your arse now, aren't you?" she teased, trying to lighten the situation

Draco chuckled lightly, and smiled at her. "Yeah … I am actually. Thanks for the favor Gin, I owe you one"

Ginny grinned, and reached out, running her finger over the mark lightly. Goose bumps formed on her arms, as a sudden chill ran through her body. Her face appeared stricken with horror, and worry and the color had been drained from her cheeks. Draco looked up, and realizing it he quickly eased Ginny's hand off his wrist.

"Gin-Ginny … are you alright?"

Ginny blinked rapidly, and the rosy color in her cheeks, appearing once more. "I-I … I don't know … when I touched it … I got this chill, an eerie feeling, like I was being watched It just spooked me … that's all" Ginny murmured

Draco sighed, "I had that feeling all last night … not to mention this unbearable pain, all over my body"

Ginny looked up, frowning. "I'm assuming that's why you look rather horrid this morning?"

Draco raised an eye brow, "And like you look any better," he paused. "_Weaslette .._"

Ginny's hands bunched into fists at her side, and her face grew red. "Draco Malfoy you evil git …" she growled

Draco smirked. "Well, I'm off for a shower … need to freshen up, you care to join?"

Ginny's eyes widened.

"You sure look like you need one!" Draco called over his shoulder, a smirk still plastered on his face

Ginny remained glued to the floor, her eyes bulging in shock. _'What in merlins name did I get myself into …?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, whatcha think? Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks a bunch!

_imagineLOVExx3_


	7. Getting Down and Dirty

Fire and Ice

Chapter Seven

Ginny lay strewn casually across Draco's bed, waiting as patiently as she could. It had been over an hour since he had disappeared into the bathroom, and she was becoming quite annoyed. Her eyes had grazed over every item possible, and just sitting within its walls was becoming less tasteful by the second. Suddenly, the door leading to the bathroom flew open, and Draco came striding out. Ginny glanced up, and almost put her head right back down, if it had not been for the fact that Draco wasn't wearing anything!

Of course he was wearing a towel, draped around his pale waist, but nothing more. Ginny's eyes roamed over his rippled chest with amazement, and she watched as tiny droplets of water, cascaded down his muscular frame. Draco ran a hand through his damp hair, and Ginny noticed how his arm muscles flexed at the tiny motion.

"So Weaslette, why are you still here?" Draco questioned, bringing Ginny out of her trance

"Wha-what?"

Draco smirked, "To overwhelmed by my stunning, appearance I see"

Ginny looked up, making contact with his eyes, instead of his firm chest. "I am not, and the reason why I'm still bloody here is because, you never dismissed me!" she snapped

Draco raised a brow, "And since when have you followed my orders?"

Ginny opened her mouth, about to say something but, realized she had nothing, and closed her mouth tightly shut. A frown crept upon her features, as she pondered his question. Why had she stayed? Was it really because she hadn't been _dismissed_?

Draco grinned triumphantly, before turning and rummaging in a dresser draw. Ginny watched him as he tossed, a black shirt and a pair of black paints onto his bed, and then, turning to his closet pulled out his robes. Her mind reeled continuous thoughts, _'Ginny what has happened to you? One look at Draco Malfoy and you turn into a bloody pussy! What are you thinking?'_

"GINNY!" Draco screamed suddenly

Ginny jumped, blinking numerous times. "What?"

Draco sighed, seemingly annoyed. "For merlins sake Weaslette, I've been saying your name for over 5 minutes now!"

"Oh …" Ginny said, her eyes darting back and forth nervously. "Sorry …"

Draco raised a brow, never in his life had he heard that one word spoken off Ginny Weasley's lips. Never … well, at least to him anyway. What was happening to the two of them? The way they had begun acting around each other was completely and utterly unheard of! A _Weasley_ and a _Malfoy_ never apologized to one another, nor kissed, or did anything the couple had been doing.

"So … I'll just be going then …" Ginny said, getting up from the bed, and walking towards the door

"No! Wait, Ginny …"

Ginny turned, looking Draco in the eye. "Yes?"

"I-I" _'Oh, come on Draco! Just tell her the truth! You love the bloody girl! Can't you just admit it already?'_ "Never mind … just, meet me by the lake before the quidditch match"

Ginny frowned but, nodded all the same, and then opening the door she left. Draco sighed, annoyed with himself, and ran a hand over his face.

"What's happening to me …?" he mumbled to himself, throwing a shirt over his head and proceeding to dress himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, speculating on her previous hours with Draco. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was becoming a sap … for Draco Malfoy none the less! It was incredibly hard to comprehend but, the more Ginny thought about it, the more she was willing to accept the idea. _'I mean he is handsome … and he can be sweet at time. And those kisses … bloody hell'_ Ginny thought dreamily, suddenly a pointy finger jabbed her in the side, causing her to jump clear to her feet.

"Bloody Hell!" She screeched, spinning around at lightening speed

Caroline stood behind her, her face a bright shade of red, and her eyes wide. She was laughing. Laughing so hard, she could barely manage to catch her breath.

Ginny grimaced, "That was not funny!" she growled

Caroline gasped for air, "Ye-yes it was! Oh my goodness Ginny, that was absolutely hilarious!" she shrieked, giddily

Ginny raised an eyebrow, her hands placed firmly upon her hips. Caroline caught site at just how annoyed Ginny was, and her laughter gradually died down.

"I-I'm sorry Gin but, I just couldn't help myself!"

"Yeah well … if you should be eying anyone it should be my brothers, there the biggest jokers to walk this bloody earth!" she mumbled

Caroline smiled and a sudden dreamy state took over. "Well, I have my eye on someone else …"

"Let me guess, Blaise?"

Caroline nodded, before spinning around and plopping down on the couch behind the two girls. "Oh, Ginny he's flippin amazing! I mean wow …"

"Flippin?" Ginny raised a brow

"Oh sorry, it's from back home …" she replied grinning

"Oh, I see" Ginny said smiling

"So anyway on with Blaise …"

Ginny listened to Caroline ramble on and on about just how "amazing" Blaise was. How sweet, funny, and at just how adorable he could be at times. Ginny smiled, as she continued to listen. Caroline was completely smitten with Blaise, and not to mention crushing _hard_. Gradually their conversation lead to other things, and sooner than expected the sun began to set. Ginny glanced down at her watch, '5:43' it read. She almost glanced back up, and ignored the time completely.

But, suddenly Draco's words echoed in her ears, and she found herself, once again, rushing from the common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny neared the quidditch pitch she could already see Draco, leaned up against a large oak tree, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. He was already dressed in his quidditch robes, and she could tell he was anxious for the match to begin. She became nervous with each step she took, as the thought of what was about to happen floated around in her mind. Finally when she reached Draco, she met his eyes with a sorrowful look.

"Draco I-"

"No, don't be. I have just the right thing to make you stop all this, nonsense"

"Nonsense?" Ginny frowned

"Yes, you thinking that arriving _late_ is allowed" Draco snapped

Ginny eyes widened horrified, "And what exactly do you have in mind?" she gulped

Draco smirked, and tossed a small bag into her arms.

"What's this?" Ginny questioned, nervously

"Open it" Draco commanded

Ginny glanced at Draco suspiciously, then back down at the bag, then back up again.

"Just open it Weaslette!"

Ginny looked uneasy as she slipped her finger through the loop, and pulled open the bag gently. She reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a costume of some sort. A frown crept upon her features, replacing the once unsure look.

"What is it?"

"Your uniform" Draco answered simply

"Uniform?" Ginny raised a skeptical brow

"Yes, your _uniform_?" Draco said smirking

"Bu-but … why are you giving me this?"

"So you can cheer me on during the match, of course"

Ginny eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No Draco … no … please no" she whimpered, the humiliation already appearing before her eyes

Draco continued to smirk. "Now you'll finally realize just how important it is to arrive on time"

"But-"

"No, Ginny you're my slave and you _will_ obey my rules. Now, go put it on …"

"Draco-"

"Ginny, now" he hissed, fire dancing in his eyes.

Ginny, uneasily disappeared behind a few bushes. Draco leaned against the oak tree once more, listening to Ginny mutter curses, as she dressed herself. A smirk crawled onto his lips, as Ginny appeared before him, her hands crossed over her chest, and a deadly hatred apparent in her eyes.

"This-this is just … completely and utterly-"

"Sexy?" Draco cut in, raising a brow, as his gaze swooped over her approvingly

The costume was certainly beautiful, that was if you were a dancer. Drawn in flowing shades of green and sparkling silver, it topped of the look of _Sexy Slytherin_. The top was a little more than a bikini top, with small thin straps, holding up the silver fabric. A long, piece of silk was draped across her mid-drift but, hardly covered anything, as her back was nearly bare. The bottom however, was a combination of all different shades of green, fitting airily around her petite figure.

Ginny thought dimly that if she was going to a masquerade she would fit in perfectly … if she decided to go as a whore.

"I cannot wear this in public!" Ginny said, her voice rich with bitter hate

"You will," Draco said stern as steel, "You will wear it all day if I decide so …" he stepped forward, breaking the few inches separating the two. His fingers traced the curve of her hips, making her shudder unwillingly.

"Oh and Ginny," she looked up. "If I loose this match I'm going to need some consoling … so cheer extra hard"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Wha-what?" she choked out

With that said, Draco began making his way towards the stadium, leaving Ginny alone, in her "costume".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny dreaded the upcoming match, probably more so than Harry or any of the Gryffindors did. As of right now, her cover was diminished. Draco had made it quite clear, she was to be _seen_ and routing. It infuriated her at just how controlling he was at times, how cruel and the utter bitterness he inflicted upon others. She had been hiding outside the stadium, waiting until each and every student was there so she could easily hide behind some other members of the crowd.

But, now the match had begun and Ginny found herself still planted _outside_ her insides twisting with worry. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the humiliation just ready to fall upon her shoulders. And with one last look at her outfit she entered the stadium. Almost the moment she stepped inside, all eyes seemed to fall on her. Boys dropped banners, Girls stopped chatting and stood gawking at her. And as Ginny walked on, she had to fight the urge to run back and hide behind the trees.

Finding an empty seat, Ginny joined a group of Gryffindors, who all shot glares of disapproval in her direction.

"What in merlins name are you doing Ginny?" a hysterical voice screeched from behind her

Ginny spun around, and her eyes met Hermione's worried expression. "Oh … ummmm … hi Hermione …"

Hermione pushed her way through a ground of students, and rushed down a flight of steps. Just as soon as her feet met the platform Ginny stood on, she lunged forward, and threw her cloak around Ginny's slim figure.

"Are you just trying to set yourself up for murder?" she hissed

Ginny quickly made to discard the cloak, tossing it carelessly to the floor. "Hermione … I-I …" she sighed. "I know you won't understand my reasoning, not now, not ever! But, just let me do this … alright? My bloody life depends on it"

Hermione stood, gawking at Ginny's reaction to the whole mess. Her eyes were wide, and filled with disbelief, and she couldn't have looked any more like an owl.

"Ginny?" Another alert voice spoke

Ginny glanced up, and saw Harry, hovering on his broom, a few feet away from the stadium wall. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Ginny noticed even his glasses, had slid down just an inch or two. Crimson rushed into her cheeks, and she hurriedly crossed her arms over her chest, self consciously.

"H-hi Harry …" she murmured

What happened next, happened at such a fast pace, Ginny didn't even realize it until Harry flew into the crowd, knocked clear off his broom. In his place hovered Draco, and glancing in his direction, Ginny could see the anger dancing in his eyes. Her gaze flickered towards Harry, who was now being throttled by kisses from Hermione, a worried look constricting her features. Looking up Ginny's eyes mingled with Draco's one last time before he sped away at lightening speed.

'_This can't be happening … this just can't be happening'_ Ginny thought, worrying her bottom lip furiously

Harry shrugged off the pain in his arm, and slowly eased himself back on his broom. She watched as Hermione kissed him one final time before, he rose back into the air, and flew off. Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, gave her a weak smile then turned back to the match. The pain in her eyes was unbearable, and in that one instant Ginny realized just how much Hermione loved Harry. A smile swept onto her lips, and she carefully sat back down.

The match continued on, and Ginny had yet to perform her little _cheer_, Draco had insisted on she doing. A sudden roar from the crowd rang out, and Ginny looked up, awoken from her hazy thoughts. To her dismay Harry had caught the snitch. He was balancing himself on his broom, clutching the golden ball in his hand, a triumphant grin on his face.

Ginny slunk down in her seat, as the Gryffindor students cheered with joy. Her eyes scanned the sky for any sign of Draco, a sudden platinum blur caught her eye, and her gaze flickered in its direction. It was Draco, and he was flying at great speed toward the exit. Her eyes became stricken with worry, and she anticipated meeting up with him.

With a heavy heart, she slipped through the crowd making her way down towards the grounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco gripped Ginny wrist tightly, dragging her down the empty corridors, passing portrait after portrait until finally he reached the heads dorm. Muttering the password, he plummeted through the entrance, Ginny flying in behind him. Ginny couldn't even manage to struggle the slightest bit, as he swung her up over his shoulder. He carried her up a small flight of stairs, and Ginny's eyes scanned the hall for any familiarity. A sudden picture glared her in the eye, and a panic crossed her features.

'_Bloody hell … he's taking me to his room ...'_ Her eyes grew as each possible thought, popped into her head

Another door was opened with great force, and slammed shut with equal strength. The next thing Ginny knew, she was being tossed onto Draco's large bed. She lay stiff as a board, as she heard the rustle of cloths being tossed to the floor. The lights dimmed to almost nothing, as Draco slipped onto the bed beside her; his shirt absent from his body.

"Draco please don't …" Ginny whimpered, tears ready to spring in the corner of her eyes

Draco's hand slid gently on Ginny's stomach, and she shivered helplessly at his touch. Her body suddenly sprang alive, and she became very alert to every stroke of his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt Draco's hot breath on her neck.

"Ginny you have no idea what you're doing to me …" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide, her breaths more anxious, and her heart rate picked up speed. He was being so gentle, so unlike the moments that had just previously passed. She had been certain she would be able to hold her wall, not letting a single thing fall out of place. But, now … with his attitude becoming more inviting she was sure she was going to shatter like glass.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she whispered back, goose bumps forming on her arms, as his hand grazed her thigh

"You, all of you … it's making me act like some pathetic sap" he murmured against her neck, trailing kisses up her jaw bone until finally claiming her lips with his own. It felt so right when those words slipped off Draco's tongue, and relief washed over his body.

Ginny eyes flew wide with shock, and she found her body slow to respond. Her mind and her heart were battling each other for the right to Ginny's decision. She still wasn't clear on whether or not she liked Draco … but, more than likely it was probably just the fact that is was Draco Malfoy that she was confused over.

His hands skated down to her waist, and he gently eased her body on top of his own. Draco continued kissing her, with such tenderness it made her want to scream. Ginny's mind continue to rattle itself silly, _'How is it, that this morning he was … well, he wasn't perfectly happy but much calmer than earlier. And then as the day progressed, he eased back into that rage he had been in this morning?'_ A sudden finger slipped itself on the drawstring on Ginny's top, and her eyes flew open immediately.

Before Ginny had the chance to pull away, and stop further exposure of herself, Draco yanked down on the string, and the top fell loose around her chest. His tenderness continued, and Ginny felt tears springing into her eyes. _'How is he managing to do this to me?'_ Ginny thought, immensely trying to find an answer. As he continued to kiss her, nibbling her lips raw, he left her top where it was, still slightly covering her chest.

Ginny found herself becoming more fragile by the minute, as she continued to fight her desire. She prayed for merlin to douse the fire, burning between the two passionate bodies, afraid that if he continued for a moment she would break. A sudden tear escaped from the corner of her eye, and cascaded down landing on Draco's cheek with a splash.

Draco pulled away the instant the cool droplet met his cheek, and his gazed into Ginny's eyes.

"Gi-ginny …" he looked at her concerned, and reached out wiping away a stray tear

This gesture made her cry even harder, her emotions go wild, her head spin like mad with thoughts.

"Dra-Draco .. I … I …" she choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Shhhhhh" Draco soothed, kissing away each tear that slid down her rosy dimples

"I … I'm …" Ginny continued to stutter, in between sobs

Draco ceased his kisses, and just wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Ginny, it's alright … I'm here … just calm down" Draco whispered, his tone gentle but, firm

Ginny continued to cry her emotions had built enough, and until now she had been unable to express what she was actually feeling. Burying her head in Draco's chest she clung to him, her tears soaking his bare chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slipped through the portrait door silently, surprised by the sudden stillness of the room, unaccustomed to the sheer content. A frown crept upon her features, as she turned around facing Harry.

"What?" he whispered

"Nothing, nothing it's just … so … quiet" she mused

Harry smirked, unusual for him, "Draco was probably to bloody upset over his loss that he hid in his room ashamed"

Hermione smiled at the idea, a smirk of her own creeping on to her lips. "Hopefully …" she murmured, slipping into the peaceful quarters, Harry following quickly behind her.

As soon as the two entered the room, Harry made his way over to the couch, plopping down comfortably. After 3 hours of straight partying, he was exhausted, especially since he was the focus of the celebratory. Hermione was about to sit down along side him but, decided against it. Something was wrong, out of place, she could sense it. Heading up the stairs, she began down the hall towards Draco's dorm.

"Mione! Where are you going?" Harry called after her

But, Hermione never uttered a word. As what her eyes had just revealed to her, had put her in a state of shock. She slowly closed Draco's door, her eyes wide in shock and disbelief coursing through her. _'That-that's impossible … Ginny? Draco? Together!'_ she thought, her heart rate rising by the second.

"Mione?"

Hermione spun around, her bushy hair flying behind her. "Yes?" she shrieked

Harry frowned, "Hermione … is everything al-alright?" he questioned

Hermione's eyes remained wide as she shook her head vigorously. "No, no … nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Well, maybe because you look like you've just seen a dementor," he neared the door, leading to Draco's quarters. "Maybe I should take a look?" his fingers slid onto the handle, and he slowly began to open the door.

"NO! It-it's fine really Harry" Hermione assured him, yanking his hand clear away from the handle. "Everything is fine. Now let's just go back down stairs"

Harry gave Hermione an odd look but, nodded all the same and turned heading down the hall. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back towards the door. A shiver went down her spine, and she hurriedly stalked off down the hall, after Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Good … Bad? REVIEW! Thanks! 


	8. Confesions

Fire and Ice

Chapter Eight

Hermione worried her bottom lip furiously, a finger tugging on a brunette curl, nervously. She had been this way all morning, a shocked glisten in her eye, her motions slow as if another dimension. Last night, what she had witnessed had left her brain rattled, she had almost begun to believe that her eyes had deceived her. A sigh slipped through her lips, as another wave of thoughts came crashing down on her. _'I-I that's just impossible! Ginny would never … would she?'_ A sudden creak rang out, and Hermione turned glancing toward the portrait.

To her luck, it turned out to be Harry. He bore a large grin, and his eyes were wide, with energy.

"Hey Mione," he said cheerily, leaning down and pecking her on the cheek

She mumbled a reply, unable to speak as her mind was off wandering once more.

Harry sat down next to her, and a frown slipped its way onto his features, as he watched his bushy haired love, worry herself like mad. "Hermione …"

She glanced up, her bottom lip falling free from her teeth.

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione hesitated answering, "Ummmm no, nothings wrong … why do you ask?"

Harry looked at her bewildered, "Because … you're just acting strange. I've never seen you act so …"

"Shocked?" Hermione answered for him, without even realizing it

Harry frowned, "Shocked? No, I was going to say confused but … I suppose they could accompany each other …"

Hermione stayed silent, not knowing what to do, or say. She wasn't all too sure, _Harry _should be the one she first discussed the topic with. After all it was Ginny's affair. Taking in a deep breath, her mind made its decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke to the suns rays glaring at her from the window, nearest to the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, lazily and she eased herself up onto her elbows. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Ginny scanned the room with a her hazy gaze. The more her eyes revealed to her, the more familiar the room seemed to be. Then it hit her _'Last night …'_ Her chocolate brown pools, grew large and a sudden panic flooded her body. Her gaze shifted downwards, and relief coursed through her. _'Thank merlin … my cloths are still on …'_ She thought wearily

A sudden cool draft passed over her, and realized Draco wasn't along side her like he had been all night. A disappointed air wafted over her, and she slipped from the bed. A crinkling sound echoed out, and Ginny frowned, as her hand met smooth parchment. Gently collecting the piece into her grasp, Ginny read it mentally.

_Gin, _

_Im sorry for leaving you so early in the morning but, I have things to attend to. I don't have anything planned for the day, so you're off the hook. Go out and do something …_

_Draco_

Ginny expected to be happy, no duties to attend to, no Draco to wait on hand and foot but, that wasn't what she felt. Her heart seemed torn, an aching feeling down in the pit of her stomach. As much as she wished she didn't, she missed Draco terribly. It was odd, the feeling of such desperateness even though he hadn't been gone long. Her mind battled a decision, Stay … or go?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat down by the lake, awaiting the presence of Blaise, which is becoming harder to come by since his new _love_ interest had begun to take up all his time. The wind rustled his platinum hair, and the ripples in the lake reflected in his eyes, as his mind continued the ponder last night. He had finally admitted his feelings … what Ginny really meant to him and it had only ended up with Ginny in tears. Whether or not these tears were of joy, or pure hatred Draco wasn't sure … but he was leaning towards hate more than joy.

Just as he was about to get up, giving up all hope of Blaise ever dragging his lazy arse down from the castle, the bronze boy in question appeared.

"Blimey Blaise, could you take any longer?" Draco questioned, nastily

Blaise all but grinned, nearing him. "Sorry Drac, I was a bit …" he paused, his brain racking itself for the correct word. "_tied_ _up_" He finally finished, a smirk crossing his lips

Draco raised an eye brow, questioning what had been keeping him so _tied up_ that he couldn't pay his best mate a visit. Blaise's smirk, continued to widen. "I'll specify with the details later. Now, what's all this rubbish about Ginny, that's getting your knickers in a twist?"

Fire danced in his eyes, as Draco spoke hostilely. "My _knickers_ are not in a twist! And I was hoping for some advice from you, you bloody git!" he snarled.

"A bit moody, aren't we?"

Draco opened his mouth but, was almost immediately cut off by Blaise. "So, what happened mate?"

Draco took a deep breath, cooling down the ice dragon within. Then beginning with the first event, he explained everything until he finally reached the climax, and letting out a sigh of desperation he questioned Blaise on what he was to do.

Blaise sat, an amused look on his face. He had never seen Draco this way, so _concerned _about a girl, a Gryffindor girl as a matter fact. He was surprised but, knew all to well how Draco was … when he wanted something he was determined to get it. No, matter what the circumstances.

"So you say she …" he frowned. "_cried_?"

Draco nodded.

"Hmmmm … well, Im sorry to tell you this mate but … I don't know" Blaise said, a hint of regret in his voice

"Your-your joking!" Malfoy growled from deep within his throat.

"I wish I was … but, Im not. Sorry mate …"

Blaise got up, and dusted off his pants, then giving Draco one last reassuring smile he turned on heel, and began making his way back towards the castle.

"Blaise! You bloody bastard! Get your arse back here right now, and help me you stupid git!" Draco hissed, hysterically

"Sorry Drac but, _I_ have a date with an absolutely gorgeous Gryffindor, and she just can't wait one more moment!" he called back in response

Draco's facial expression changed with such a drastic difference that it even surprised himself. A first his blood began to boil with both frustration and aggravation, as it had turned out that Blaise was of absolutely no help what so ever. Then as he slowly calmed down, he realized just how desperate he had become. How Ginny had turned him into a completely different person, even though she barely done anything to affect him.

A sudden gust of wind broke Draco's thoughts, and heaving a sigh, he got up and headed back towards the castle with a heavy heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lay comfortably among the soft pillows, and luscious blankets, contemplating whether or not she should leave. Her mind was a mess of thoughts and desires, which made it extremely hard to choose. Her brain told her one thing, while her heart spoke another. Just as she was about to slid out from the beneath the blankets, she heard the door creak open, and she immediately turned on her side, her eyes flying shut.

Slow, dragging, footsteps echoed throughout the room, and Ginny listened to each 'tap' the wooden floor made after being stepped upon. Her mind pondered why she was pretending to be asleep, it wasn't as if Draco was going to- her thoughts suddenly ceased, as a dip in the bed was felt. The blankets were pulled up over the figure, and Ginny felt another leg collide with her own. Her eyes flew open, surprised, and she peaked through her mass of curls at her visitor.

Her gaze settled on her company's platinum blonde hair, and a smile curled upon her lips. She lay gazing at him for quite some time, until suddenly he reached out, and pushed the hair from her eyes, causing her chocolate brown pools to slam shut. A smooth hand glided gently across her cheek, and without realizing it a smile crossed her lips. The hand halted to a stop, and Ginny felt Draco stiffen.

"Ginny?" he questioned

She remained still but, couldn't seem to stifle a giggle, and it slipped right through her lips.

Draco raised an eye brow, "Sleeping, eh?"

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, a smile adorning her features. Draco smiled back, a twinkle to his eye, as he admired her. Suddenly Draco realized that in truth, no matter how much he was grateful she had stayed, Ginny shouldn't be in his bed. A frown crept onto his features, which alarmed Ginny.

"What's wrong?" she questioned curiously

Draco continued to frown, "Ginny … why are you here? I mean, not that I don't _want_ you here it's just …" his words melted off his lips, and into the air around him

Ginny thought for a moment, before finally coming up with the appropriate and truthful answer. "Because, I wanted to. That's why" she stated mater of factly

Draco's expression was utterly priceless as Ginny said those words. His emotions went wild, which was easily apparent in just this one simple look. Excitement glistened in his eyes, while a smirk or satisfaction crossed his lips, and in that moment, he finally knew. Ginny was his, she felt the same way, and he couldn't have been more satisfied.

He leaned over, and just as his lips were about to touch down on Ginny's she slid from beneath the blankets, her feet hitting the floor with light tap. A smirk sliding onto her lips, she turned and winked at Draco before, heading for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower" she called over her shoulder

A sly smirk overcame Draco's features, replacing the once desperate and aggravated look. "Ok …" he replied

Ginny entered the bathroom, and Draco heard the sound of water, splashing against tile. His smirk continued to grow, looking more evil and scheming by the second. Mumbling echoed from the bathroom, then followed by the low humming of curses, flying from Ginny's mouth. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a very frustrated red head.

"Draco! How in merlins beard do you get this bloody costume off?" she hissed, tugging on the top's tie

Draco smirked, "The beauty of magic …" he mumbled.

Ginny frowned, agitated even more.

"Here," he said, leaning across the bed, his hand slipped around her waist. Ginny's eyes widened slightly, as his hand caressed her bare skin. "Turn around …"

Ginny obliged, turning her backside to him; realizing this a tinge of rouge flushed her cheeks.

"I had the thing especially made, so only_ I _could get the ruddy things off" he explained, as his fingers gently eased the knot in the back loose, until her top fell airily around her chest. Ginny's eyes widened and her reflexes acted at light speed, her hands flying up to her chest, supporting the loose top.

Draco only smirked, then skimming his finger tips over her back, made his way to her bottoms. Slowly, his fingers gripped the zipper, and he pulled down on it lightly, causing her bottoms to fall and pool at her feet. Ginny's eyes flew wide, and both her hands flew down but, much to her dismay so did her top.

Crimson red, immediately rushed into her cheeks, as she stood, completely bare but her underwear. Draco found the situation highly amusing, and attempted to get a peak at Ginny's front but, couldn't since she didn't take to kindly to the idea, and had smacked him rather hard. Then quickly snatching up her top, she covered her chest before spinning around to face Draco.

Draco raised a brow, his eyes roaming over her figure.

Ginny realized how desperate he was, and decided a bit of teasing was in order. Leaning forward, her lips a mere inch away from touching Draco's lips, she whispered. "Thanks Draco …"

Draco's eyes flickered down to her lips, then down to her chest, then back up. He nodded, incapable of answering at the moment.

Ginny smirked before, winking at him, and heading back towards the bathroom. But, just before she had out walked his reach, his hand shot out and gripped her waist tight, pulling her on top of the bed.

Draco snickered, "You're not getting off that easy. Teasing me like that, then just walking off, to _shower_. I think not" a smirk crossed his lips, before his lips met her own in a passionate kiss.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise but, slowly eased back to their normal size as she hummed in pleasure. Draco's hands slid up her shoulders, and then slid down her bare back, as he continued to kiss her into insanity. Ginny's hands remained firmly on her chest, making sure the top was not to fall. Her eyes fluttered closed, as Draco's tongue flickered out across her bottom lip, and his hands neared her lower back.

Then, not wanting to pull away but, had to or suffer passing out due to loss of air, Ginny pulled away breathless. Draco continued to smirk; satisfied he had gotten his dose of Ginny for the morning. Begrudgingly he eased her off his body, letting her hurry into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom's tiled walls, Ginny sank down against the door, a smile plastered upon her face. _'It's odd … but, Im happy. I'm actually happy with Draco Malfoy … the most uptight git on this planet!'_ She thought, as a giggle escaped her lips.

Draco smiled as the low giggle, passed through the door. He sighed content, and leaned back into the pillows, his eyes slowly drifting closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny slowly eased Draco's door shut, and her gaze flickered down the hall. She listened very closely, trying to decide whether or not she should venture out into the heads room. She had finished up her shower only an hour ago, and after a small snog, decided to not miss _every_ class.

As she tip toed to the end of the hall, a nerve racking chill washed over her. The feeling of eyes boring into her back was felt, and she couldn't help but turn around. Her chocolate brown pools grew wide, and before she could open her mouth to speak, a hand shot out preventing any noise what so ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat before the trio, her eyes cast downwards, and a shaky air about her. Green emeralds glared daggers into her, while two sets of chocolate pools, looked at her surprised and angry; she had never felt so intimidated in her life.

"Ginny …" Hermione began

She glanced up, goose bumps forming on her arms as her eyes mingled with Harry's.

"Why-why … oh merlin I don't even know where to begin …." Hermione mumbled, the strength in her voice easing to nothing. She glanced at Harry for support

"Ginny, why were you in Malfoy's quarters?" Harry demanded, a hint of jealousy apparent

Ginny took breath, "For the third time, it's none of your bloody business" she hissed, standing her ground.

Ron shuddered, heaving a sigh. "Ginny, it _is_ my business, as you are _my_ sister!" he screeched

"Gin, we're only asking because we're concerned …" Hermione quickly spoke, timidly

Ginny's blood boiled, "Concerned?" she laughed lightly. "Hermione just because I claim the title of '_Ron's Baby Sister'_ does not mean I can't stand up for myself! Im perfectly fine, Draco and I-we're …"

"Yes?" Harry questioned, raising a suspicious brow

"We're … ummmm" _'What are we exactly? I mean … he hasn't technically asked me to be his girlfriend but, has Draco ever asked a girl such a thing?'_ "We're just … associates. That's it." She stated. _'Oh merlin … I hope Draco doesn't hear one bit of this conversation'_

"Associates? Since when have you been-"

A sudden creak rang out, and all four heads shot in direction of the noise. To Ginny's shock Draco was standing in the door way, a deadly look upon his features. Hurt danced in his eyes, as he descended down the stairs, and Ginny held back the urge to run up to him smothering him with kisses. Quickly snatching up his cloak from the hook, he walked from the room without uttering a sound.

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes. _'Great …'_ she thoughtmiserably. Burying her head in her hands, she sighed.

"So, as we were saying. Ginny wha-"

But, before Harry was able to mutter one more word, Ginny had fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Well, what did you think? Good, bad? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Thanks!


	9. Complete At Last

Fire and Ice

Chapter Nine

Ginny's feet carried her over the lush grounds of Hogwarts, her steps a rhythmic beat of truth. Her determination was growing by the second, as more desires pulsed through her veins. It was clear now to her what she truly wanted, what she truly longed for, and all it consisted of was Draco. In the moment that there eyes had met in the heads common room, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't find him and reveal her secret. It wasn't a matter of whether or not he returned her love, all that mattered was that she expressed her inner feelings.

The wind had picked up since Ginny had begun her search, and was now whipping at her hair viciously, tangling her mass of fiery curls. Pushing aside a stray strand of hair, Ginny slowed down, her eyes scanning the earth for any sign of Draco. Finally, much to her relief she spotted what she was looking for, a speck of platinum glistening near the lake. A smile crossed her lips, as she stood still observing him intently. He seemed to be focused on something, concentrating with everything in him. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest slowly, tilting her head to the side, as her eyes continued to mingle on his figure.

Soon Ginny realized she was staring, and shook herself of her dreamy state. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her pulsing nerves, as her feet slowly carried her forward. This was it, the moment she had been contemplating over the past hour, it was now or never.

"Draco …" Ginny said, her voice raw with emotion

The blonde glanced back, his gaze mingling with hers for a moment before, he turned his attention back towards the lake. "What do you want Gin?" he asked, his back turned to her.

Ginny gulped visibly, "I-I came to-"

"Applogize?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I'm very-"

"Safe it weaslette," Ginny cringed as he spoke her pet name. "There's no point in wasting your breath …"

A frown pulled at Ginny's features. "I wouldn't be wasting my breath if I really meant it!"

"But, you don't actually mean it so … just-"

"How do you know that?" Ginny demanded, a harsh tone apparent in her voice.

Draco turned around, fire dancing in his eyes. "What does it matter anyway? Nothing can come of what we are …"

Ginny walked closer towards him, sitting down beside him in the grass. "And what are we?"

"Associates, apparently" Draco replied, his voice sheer anger

Ginny sighed, "Draco-"

"No, don't. It's what you think we are, isn't it? Why go back on your word?" He cut her off harshly

"Draco, I didn't know what to do! It was the only conclusion I could come up with!" Ginny snapped

"You should have never gotten caught, then we never would have had this problem!" he snarled, turning to face her finally. "You shouldn't have stayed. I knew something bad was going to happen …"

"But, I chose to. You did say I could do what I wanted … didn't you?" Ginny shot back, a red brow raised skeptically

Draco remained silent.

"Look I don't care what the bloody trio thinks! If I did, do you think I would be here right now?" she demanded coldly

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips but, Draco didn't dare let it take over his stone cold features.

"I-I just …" Ginny gulped, this was it, she had to say it now. "I just can't help these feelings for you anymore … I thought I would be able to control them, burry them down somehow but, it's bloody impossible!"

Draco's eyes were set on her now, gazing at her intently.

"I know now how I truly feel about you, I lov-"

Suddenly Draco's lips were on her own, kissing them raw. Ginny's eyes went wide, shocked by his sudden change of emotion but, gradually eased back to normal size. Her arms slid around his neck slowly, pulling her body closer towards his. Draco smirked against her lips, yanking her towards him suddenly, causing the two to fall back against the earth. As there bodies touch, a spark ignited between them and Ginny hummed pleasurably. Then as the kiss began to intensify, Draco surprisingly pulled away.

"I know what you mean Gin, I feel the same way … that's why-"

Ginny smiled, and claimed his lips once more, those words 'I feel the same way' were all she needed to satisfy her need of conversation but, not her inner desires. Draco was shocked at how clingy Ginny was being, how demanding, and how very sexy she looked. Her wind blown hair was spread out beneath her head, and her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. He wasn't to sure he was going to be able to contain himself much longer if she kept this up.

Her arms snaked their way around his neck once more, urging his lips to take hers over completely, and she felt the beginnings of his desire pressing into her thigh. Slowly, Draco's fingers skated up and down Ginny's side, causing her to shiver helplessly. His touches were so gentle but, meant so much. Each caress of his hand made Ginny's heart ache with feeling, her passionate longing growing enormously. Just as she felt her body begin to give in to his intense display of affection, he pulled away.

"Gin …" he breathed. "Meet me in my dorm in 15 minutes, ok?" his eyes narrowed trying to make out her figures, as his senses were hazy with emotion.

Ginny frowned, her features wrinkling with confusion but, she nodded all the same. Draco smirked before, easing himself from her body, and leaping up. Leaving her with a seductive wink, he sprinted off towards the castle. Ginny lay amongst the grass, biting her lip numb.

What had she gotten herself into? She knew what Draco expected, she knew all to well, and she wanted to give it to him … but, she wasn't sure she was all to ready. Obstacles began piling in her already whirling thoughts. He was after all known as the _Slytherin Sex God_, which meant he was experienced in this sort of thing, while Ginny was not.

Slowly easing herself up onto her elbows, Ginny pushed aside a fiery curl which had been dangling in her eye, and let out a sigh. As her mind pondered the previous moments, a wave of relief washed over her. She had said it, or well … almost said it. But, all the same Draco knew what she meant, and that was all that mattered. A small smile curled upon her lips, and she glanced up at the heavens with thankfulness in her eyes.

Now all that was left was to battle the raging fire inside her. The passion was causing her heart to soar, and she continued contemplating what to do. Then it hit her, she had to meet him because, in fact she still was his _slave_ and a slave must follow there masters orders. Worry flashed in her eyes but, she hoisted herself up from the earth and with her nerves racing, she headed towards Draco's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paced the length of his room, happiness fled through his body but, the stress was weighing down his shoulders heavily. He loved Ginny, and he was now able to admit that it was _her_ that he wanted. But, just the fact that he was the one going to take away her innocence made his stomach squirm. In this act he was winning her over, no more stubborn acts when he kissed her, no more fighting his longing desires. His head spun, was he dreaming? Had he actually fallen in love with Ginny Weasley, the girl he once despised with passion?

Then through his mass of thoughts, he heard the door creak open slowly. Almost instantly his gaze flickered towards the door.

"Ummm hi Draco …" Ginny whispered, her eyes were cast down at the floor, and she appeared to be extremely nervous as she was biting her bottom lip viciously.

A smirk curled on his lips, as his eyes swooped over her body hungrily. Ginny's eyes grew rapidly, goose bumps popping up on her arms, as nervousness took over.

"Hey Gin …" he cooed, his voice sounding stunningly seductive; Ginny fought the urge to run up, and kiss him passionately.

Ginny gulped, her throat becoming suddenly dry. _'What do I say now …?'_ She thought hysterically. _'I-I don't know what to say! Come on Gin talk, say something!'_

"I missed you …" Draco said his voice surprisingly close by.

Ginny felt his hands coiling around her waist, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. She bit her lip, _'How am I supposed to talk when he's being such a tease!'_ Ginny's thoughts whirled, round and round spinning increasingly fast. His breath beat down on her neck, passing through wisps of her fiery hair, as he continued driving her senses wild.

"Draco …" Ginny breathed, her eyes fluttering closed, as his hands cradled her hips gently.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, as he dropped a sweet kiss to her freckle coated neck.

"I was barely … even gone 15 minutes …" she whispered, as he drugged her more with his intoxicating caresses.

"I know but, I still missed you … or rather this …"

Then in one swift motion, Draco had pinned Ginny against the wall, kissing her passionately. Ginny wasn't surprised, in fact she was very grateful for what he was doing because, if he hadn't Ginny was sure she was going to go mad. Jumping up slightly, she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, while keeping her balance by coiling her arms around his neck; all the time she kept there lips connected, as if she was breathing him in.

Draco moved backwards, stumbling towards the bed, until finally his legs hit the edge, causing his knees to buckle under from all the weight. The two toppled over, Ginny small frame smothering Draco's well built one. Draco grinned, and almost instantly his hands flew to Ginny's blouse, hurriedly unfastening each button. Ginny hummed pleasurably as he tossed the loose item of clothing to the floor, dropping sweet kisses up and down her neck.

Eager for more, Ginny's hands slithered up between the heating bodies, and eased Draco's button up wide open. Draco smirked in satisfaction as Ginny's gaze set upon his firm six pack and widened with each second that past.

"Satisfied?" Draco questioned bluntly

Ginny looked up, gazing into his eyes, looking extremely embarrassed. Draco only chuckled and pulled her lips down to his in a fiery kiss.

Minutes passed, as each item of clothing was tossed carelessly to the floor, until finally both passionate lovers lay bare before the other. Ginny had never felt so complete in her life as Draco slowly slid inside of her, a small gasp escaped her lips, and Draco looked her in the eye filled with concern.

"Gin," he breathed, his breaths languid and fast paced. "Are you alright"

Ginny bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and nodded slightly.

Draco continued easing himself within; slowly and cautiously afraid he would hurt her. But, soon enough Ginny was meeting his every thrust, edging him on, begging him for more. She cried out his name, as he thrust forward, kissing her lips raw with emotion. Gradually his thrusts lessened to nothing more than intoxicating caresses, and knee weakening kisses. His hand rested on her knee as he kissed her neck gently, biting lightly noticing how much it pleasured her.

"Draco …" she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as the passion overheated her body.

Draco grinned, and slid his hand from her knee, gliding it up her thigh. Her heart pounded viciously inside her chest, and she her back arched. Draco continued to tease her, until finally Ginny had enough and roughly pulled him to her again, kissing him filled with lust. Eventually, both lovers were fighting exhaustion, and Draco fell limp against her body. Ginny smiled delightfully, and ran her hands through his hair lovingly.

"God I love you …" Ginny whispered

Draco looked up, his eyes lit up. "Say that again …"

Ginny frowned, "Say what?"

Draco sighed, "What you just said, the thing about-"

"I love you" Ginny answered, a sweet smile playing across his lips.

Draco grinned, "I love you to" he replied, rolling from her sweat slicked body, and lying beside her. "Merlin does that feel good …" he noted out loud.

Ginny laughed outright, "Well you weren't to bad yourself"

Draco smirked, "I wasn't talking about _that_ but, if we must. You were pretty amazing too Gin" he commented

A tint of rouge sprung up into Ginny's cheeks.

"What I meant was, it felt good to finally admit that" he stated, his eyes slowly closing.

"What?"

"That I love you. I mean blimey, it took seven years to finally admit it but, now that I have I feel amazing." Ginny stared at Draco bewildered beyond belief.

"You-you've loved me all this time?" she asked shocked

Draco nodded.

"But, why-why did you treat me so horridly?"

"Because, I was jealous" he stated nonchalantly

"Jealous? Of what?" Ginny snorted. "You have money, to fulfill anything you could possibly ever want! You have girls drooling at just your bloody appearance! You-"

"But, not love or compassion as you do" Draco said, cutting her off mid sentence. "You have a family who loves and cares for you. A family, who has shown you compassion throughout the years, and taught you how to be kind and gentle, I never had that. My father despised me because of my _different _views, and he showed his hatred very vividly …"

Ginny frowned, a hint of concern glistening in her eyes.

"You've shown me that … you saved my life Ginny, when I didn't deserve to be saved. You showed me that you cared for me even the slightest bit when I was hurt, it meant the world to me. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you" he turned on his side, his eyes gazing into her own.

Ginny's eyes welled with tears; each droplet captured every emotion raging within her at that very moment.

"Draco … I-I love you to … so so much" she whispered, turning to face him, and scooting close to him desperately longing his touch. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, smiling before gently kissing the top of her head.

The couple lay like that for what seemed like an eternity, until finally slept claimed the two, whisking them away to a land of endless possibilities, and no obstacles whatsoever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Woah. Ok this chapter was certainly a toughy, I spent forever deciding what to do. But, now finally it's over and done with. I hope you like! Review!


	10. Epilogue

Fire and Ice

Epilogue

As expected Ginny's month of _slavery_ ended the week after her magical night with Draco, and it was so sudden she was slightly shocked to believe any of it had happened at all. Freedom coursed through her, as she walked from his room that final night, and through it all she was disappointed. She didn't want it to be over, she had fallen for him, and now that she belonged to no one, she found herself at a loss. For some reason, she felt that if she wasn't _required_ to visit him, he would never speak to her again, which severely affected her. The thought of a future without Draco certainly looked grim but, she would have to accept it.

As she walked through a long dark corridor, her thoughts continued to whirl, as they had been the past couple of days. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind a marble statue, yanking her behind it, and smothering her mouth. Her gaze flickered downwards, and widened almost instantly at the site of a pale hand, coiled over her lips. A small smile played across her lips but, she immediately scolded herself for doing so, and stopped any emotion from showing. Slowly Draco's hand fell, and he stood back, gazing at her intently.

"Draco … wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I've been thinking," he stated, fully ignoring her question. "Could you possibly consider waiting on me hand and foot for say, a couple more weeks?"

Ginny's face blew out into a full out grin, despite her strict thoughts. "Of course I can!" her mouth desperately wanted to utter.

But, instead she said simply. "Sure, I suppose that would be fine."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and Ginny spotted a certain glisten to his crystal like eyes. "Thank merlin." He said.

Ginny frowned slightly, her brows furrowing together tightly.

"Well, _master_," she said enthusiastically. "What is my first order of business?"

A slow smirk slipped onto his lips, as he took a step closer, closing the gap between the couple.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. But," he paused for emphasis. "I suppose a _kiss_ would suit me for now." He stated, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

Ginny raised a brow, a smirk of her own curling upon her lips. "I think that can be arranged." She whispered.

Then pushing up on her toes, she pushed a light kiss to his lips, teasingly. Just as she dropped to pull away, he yanked her back to his lips, kissing her hungrily. His fingers skated down her sides, until they reached her hips, where he pulled her to him tightly. As he continued to kiss her, Ginny felt her knees weaken, and her breath become suddenly short. Unexpectedly she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I thought you-"

"Ginny, I meant what I said. I _do_ love, you and I always will." Draco stated boldly, cutting her off mid sentence.

Tears pricked at Ginny's eyes as he stroked her cheek gently, an unforgettable smile plastered upon his lips. Suddenly, a single tear fell, cascading down her rosy dimples, and hitting the stone floor.

"Oh, please don't cry Gin." Draco whispered pleadingly.

Ginny smiled weakly, wiping her eyes. "There not _bad_ tears, I'm actually quite happy." She stated.

Draco smiled, and then sliding both arms around her, he pulled her flush against his chest. He rested his chin upon her head, as he held her tight.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her temple lightly.

Ginny smiled, gazing up into her eyes. "I love you too. Through thick and thin, my heart will always belong to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wow, it's over … it's really over! tear But, hey, I did have tons of fun writing this story, even if it didn't become the 'big hit' I wanted it to be. I _might_, and this is a _maybe_, write a prequel to this story. Seeing as we never really happens with Voldemort and Draco. But, then again that story might turn out to be sad, and I'd much rather you all have the idea they lived _happily ever after_. Well, enough rambling! That's it! Fire and Ice is finished! I want to thank all the fans of the series, who kept me going, especially when I was about to give up! Thanks so much all of you, it means a bunch! XP


End file.
